


One More Last Try, I'm Going to Get The Ending Right

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Major Character Injury, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Permanent Injury, Politics, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: The Battle of Naboo goes a little differently, due to Qui-Gon's last minute change of mind, choosing to listen to his padawan instead of charging ahead.He's still seriously injured, forcing him, Obi-Wan, Anakin and later, Shmi to be the guests of Padme. The close quarters reveals quite a bit about all parties involved, changing the destinies of not just them, but the galaxy as well.





	1. We Got The Start Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a what if Obi-Wan falls in love with Padme instead of Satine story, due to them having more of a commonality in my opinion, than Satine. I feel that if they had spent enough time together, Padme and Obi-Wan would have made something work.  
> I also had read the Age of the Republic one shot with Qui-Gon and the idea of Qui-Gon having a dark night of the soul regarding the Order made its way into this along with a few other items that came up from talks with Captain_Kiri_Storm. 
> 
> Title is from Marianas Trench "Haven't Had Enough."

“Master! Wait! Wait for me! I won’t let you die alone!”

Obi-Wan shouted, his eyes widening in shock at what he had just said.

Yet it did the trick.

Qui-Gon listened.

It was enough to make Obi-Wan pause and nearly lose his concentration as they ran after the red and black Sith. 

They had a chance, but they still couldn’t defeat him. 

Qui-Gon didn’t die, but he was gravely injured. 

Obi-Wan’s Force healing being the one thing still keeping him tethered to the living rather than joining the Force. 

The Sith ran and Obi-Wan didn’t care. 

His Master getting medical help was the most important thing to him at that moment. 

The battle of Naboo could fall by the wayside, keeping Qui-Gon’s heart beating was what mattered at that moment. 

“Stay with me, Qui-Gon. Stay with me.”

His master smiled then, a ghost of a smile as he raised his hand a few inches to touch his face.

He opened his mouth to speak, but whatever it was that he would say was lost in the rush of Medics that came to stabilise him. 

He was pushed out of the way, watching as his master was taken, their bond pulsing with reassurance from his master’s side before it faded into a gentle hum. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know how long he stood there, only that he was brought out of his stillness by a cool, small hand clasping his. 

He looked down to see the bare face of Padme, who he and his master had guessed was the queen of Naboo. 

Her face was smudged with dirt and the smell of plasma and blood clinging to her.  

“He will be fine. Don’t worry.”

Padme assured him, her voice firm and sure as she spoke. She gave his hand a firm squeeze, tugging him forward. 

“We need to find Anakin. He must be worried.”

He snapped out of his daze at her words, his worry released to the Force.

“Of course, you’re right your-”

Padme shook her head and she squeezed his hand again.

“It’s just Padme, Obi-Wan.”

He wanted to protest, the good manners drilled into him by his Master chafing being so informal with a royal, but Padme’s touch and the weight of her request stopped him. 

“As you wish, Padme.”

She smiled and Obi-Wan felt the stirrings of something else in his chest at the smile on her delicate face. 

It wasn’t the same feeling he had when he had first met Satine, but it was similar enough that he recognised it. 

He swallowed and released it into the force, yet the foundations of it remained. 

He was going to have to be careful and guard his heart. 

Once was a mistake, twice was a pattern. 

Yet when Padme pulled him forward, her eyes clear and soft and warm, he knew that it wasn’t going to be the same as it had been with Satine. 

~*~*~*~*

Padme found Obi-Wan in the medical bay as she had expected to find him.

Once she had handed off an over excited Anakin to her handmaidens to take care of, she had gone to look for him.

She had felt a connection with him. Something that she had been prevented from doing earlier due to the crash and the battle that followed soon after. 

She had been taken up by Anakin’s excitement and her own duties, giving her no time to look for the young Jedi that had helped save her world alongside his teacher. 

It was only now that she had a quiet hour to talk to him, maybe ease the anxiety he would no doubt be feeling at having a seriously injured teacher. 

Despite her having had contacted the Council over the delay, Padme was aware that Obi-Wan would worry. 

Qui-Gon would have died if Obi-Wan hadn’t acted quickly and medical help hadn’t arrived when they had. Padme was no healer, but she knew that he wasn’t going to be travelling to Coruscant anytime soon. 

The wound was a brutal one and even with the best doctors on Naboo, Qui-Gon would be facing a long convalescence. And Obi-Wan wouldn’t leave his side until he was healed. 

The idea of them staying in Naboo longer made a small glow of happiness grow in her chest.

She didn’t know why she had grown attached to the knight, but it had happened and she found that she didn’t mind. 

Especially not with the way that his grey-blue eyes softened when they spotted her. 

“Your-eh, I mean- Padme. To what do I owe this visit?”

Padme found herself blushing slightly at the sound of his low accented voice only slightly blurred with the exhaustion that he was no doubt feeling after such a long eventful day. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing. Anakin was asking for you and I wondered if you would talk to him. Maybe see him to bed.”

Obi-Wan looked chagrined as he was reminded of his duties to the boy his master wanted to train. Yet he couldn’t leave his master, even if he was floating in a Bacta tank at that moment. 

Their bond, despite the beating that it had taken, was still pulsing between them and he wanted to stay close to his master. He felt Qui-Gon’s blurred emotions along the bond and he had allowed them to intertwine with his as they sat in the medical bay. He couldn’t just leave.

“Don’t worry, Obi-Wan. My handmaidens and I took care of him. But what about you?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and swallowed hard. 

“I’m fine. I should-”

Padme shook her head. 

“You should get some food and some rest. Qui-Gon is in good hands. It wouldn’t do for you to join him here due to some sense of misplaced duty. He is your master, but you have Anakin and yourself to tend to also.”

Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to counter argue this, but it was so logically put that he didn’t have a rebuttal.

_“Go.”_ Qui-Gon whispered to him at that moment, making his mind up for him.

She knew she had won when Obi-Wan gave her a faint smile and sat up, his back popping after having sat there for so long. 

“Come. I promise it will be worth it.”

Obi-Wan smiled, making Padme blush. 

He really did have a pretty smile.

~*~*~*~*~

He felt someone carding their fingers through his hair, making him wake up from the snooze that he hadn’t realised that he had sunk into. 

Blinking sleepily, he came face to face with Qui-Gon’s tired, but warm smile. 

A smile that was slightly sad when Obi-Wan’s eyes met his master’s. 

It had been their ritual for weeks now. 

Ever since Qui-Gon had been pulled out of bacta and settled into the medical halls, much to his displeasure. Yet he grudgingly stayed put, being mollified by having his apprentice hovering near. 

Both of them knew that it fed a mutual need to keep each other close. The wounds, physical and emotional were only just beginning to heal. 

Although Obi-Wan suspected that some may have been far too deep to ever fully heal. 

Things were very different between them. 

His master's sad smile and heightened tactile habits showed him so. 

The clear attachment between them as well. 

Yet Obi-Wan didn't voice his findings. 

He only followed his master's lead and nurtured their strengthened bond. 

A bond that told Obi-Wan they needed each other to survive this new world they had abruptly entered. 

“Master? I’m sorry-”

Qui-Gon’s hand stilled on his hair and he shook his head faintly, the movement taking its toll on him. His face paled and he closed his eyes briefly before smiling at his apprentice. 

“It’s alright. It will get better.” 

Qui-Gon murmured, opening his eyes and stroking Obi-Wan’s hair one last time before his hand flopped down to the bed. 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard as he saw how drained his master was.  He hated seeing how injured and how tired the older Jedi was. Despite it being the best case scenario, Obi-Wan felt awful at having to see his powerful master being unable to even turn himself in bed.

“Will it, Master?”

He couldn’t help but to wonder, then gasped as he realised what he had said out loud.

Despite the easier intimacy, there were boundaries that were as yet undefined. And Obi-Wan wasn't taking chances. 

“Master, I shouldn’t have said that. Please forgive my error.”

He was utterly mortified and was expecting a lecture from his master when he only heard a quiet huff of laughter. 

“Things have changed, Obi-Wan. You’re not wrong. It may not be alright. I fear that this may be the last mission we finish together.”

Obi-Wan was dumbstruck at his Master’s reply, but couldn’t find anything to say.

Qui-Gon noticed and opened his mouth to add another thing when he was overtaken by a fit of coughing. He coughed, the sound ragged and painful sounding, making him nearly spasm with the strength of it. Seeing his master like that prompted Obi-Wan out of the bed and to ring the button to call for a healer.

Instead of one, three arrived and shoved him outside, leaving him to pace outside as he waited for news. 

He tried to meditate, but his nerves were shot. The anxiety was further worsened by the uneasy silence from the bond. He was on his third turn down the hallway when he ran into Padme and Anakin. 

Another woman, slightly older and kind-faced was with them. Despite being distracted, Obi-Wan could feel the same kind of energy as Anakin coming from the other woman, making him guess that this was Shmi Skywalker. He smiled, but it was a pained smile that made Padme hurry toward him.

“Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?”

Padme asked, concern colouring her voice as she reached out to him, clasping his hands. 

“Your hands are freezing! Are you alright?”

She exclaimed, rubbing his hands briskly in order to warm them up. He was touched that she was trying to take care of him and he lost himself in the sensation for a few moments, despite the Jedi training that he should ignore the discomfort. Her hands were so warm and soft that he let her continue until she deemed his hands warm enough.

“Thank you, Padme. I’m fine, but it is Qui-Gon. He woke up and he started coughing. I called the healers. I don’t know what else is happening.”

He admitted to Padme, relieved that Anakin and his mother were standing at a respectful distance to give them privacy.

Padme’s eyes went soft and she squeezed his hands, warming him up even more. He knew it was flirting with romantic attachment, but he couldn’t find it in him to turn her comfort away. Not when he was so adrift and worried about his Master. 

Surely a bit of comfort wasn’t going to lead to a fall. Surely-

His musings were interrupted by the first healer coming out of the room.

“Sir Jedi? You can go in now.”

Obi-Wan nodded and it was only then that Padme let go of his hands.

“How is he?”

The healer smiled thinly.

“Resting. Master Jinn needs to know his limits. He needs to take it easy if he wants to be out of that bed. His organs took a beating and it was sheer luck that we didn’t need to clone them. Please remind him of it if you can.”

Obi-Wan nodded and looked at Padme, who was listening intently.

“We will do our best. May we see him?”

The healer nodded and stepped aside. “But not for long. He’s drained and needs to rest.”

“I promise and Padme will make sure of it.”

Padme flushed and Obi-Wan smiled, making her flush darken. 

It was another impulse, and unlike the first impulse, he didn’t regret or apologise for it.


	2. You Can't Stop This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Qui-Gon talk, and Obi-Wan comes to a realisation regarding Padme in his life.

Qui-Gon shoved another pillow behind himself, wheezing with exertion as he tried to get comfortable despite the limited movement he had from the brace around his torso. The healers felt it would aid in his recovery, which was going too slowly for his taste. 

“You aren’t a young man anymore, Master Jedi. You’re lucky you didn’t need cloned organs. And can still walk. Be patient with yourself, Master Jedi.”

The healers had advised him. 

It was sound advice and he wished that he could follow it, but he had been sidelined long enough. 

He had been determined to look for Obi-Wan and Anakin, possibly even Shmi. 

Qui-Gon had only managed to get his feet onto the floor when a painful spasm and coughing fit overtook him, pinning him to the bed. 

He rode it through, releasing the pain into the force until the coughing and the pain thankfully subsided. It left him light-headed, exhausted, and defeated. 

“So much for my plans.” He sighed out as he sat back, gathering up his strength again before moving the pillows, which was how Padme found him when she entered his room.

“Oh! Please, let me help!”

She rushed over and had him settled comfortably against the pillows he had been struggling to position before he could even voice a any kind of protest. 

He wanted to apologise for appearing so weak and needing her aid, but the steely glint in her eyes told him quite clearly that it wouldn’t be a futile effort. She was a queen. And a politician. Despite his skills at diplomacy, he knew when to withdraw from the field. 

“Thank you, my lady.”

Padme shook her head at that. 

“It’s just Padme, Master Qui-Gon. There’s no need to be so formal. Not after all we have been through together.”

Qui-Gon looked down at her hands, which were folded primly upon her lap. 

“I do apologise for the imposition then. I am not as strong as I thought I was. This injury has taken more out of me than I thought. I have to wonder too, if this is some kind of punishment for my lack of trust and faith.”

He sighed and his eyes met Padme’s own curious ones.

“Why would you think that you are being punished with injury? Surely you, a seasoned warrior knows that there is always a chance of injury and death in every battle and mission you face!”

He winced at the bluntness of her statement, but he couldn’t deny the truth of it. He wanted to interrupt, but the starkness in her eyes helped him remain silent.

“I can’t pretend to understand the Force, but I can say that if it hadn’t been for  _ Obi-Wan’s _ faith, you would have died.”

At the fervent tone of her voice and the name of his apprentice, his objections fell apart at the realisation that he had forgotten Obi-Wan’s efforts to keep him alive. All of the vigils that his apprentice had undertaken. The extra responsibilities he had undertaken without complaint while he was flat on his back struggling against the pain and shortness of breath.

Padme smiled tightly as the tips of his ears went red as he realised all that Obi-Wan had done for him.

“I won’t deny that you were handed a bad sabbac hand, Qui-Gon. But it’s not just  _ you _ who was affected. Obi-Wan, Anakin, myself and not to mention Naboo were affected. Don’t you think it’s time that you stopped staring at the hand and played it?”

Padme asked, her voice soft as she asked the question, making it light and not an accusation.

He was ashamed to admit that he had been far too sunk into his own self-pity to actually see how much Obi-Wan had undertaken on his behalf.

“I must thank you again for your insights, My-Padme.” 

He hastily corrected himself when he felt a slight tension that was dissipated at the use of her name. He was already getting some tough love, he didn’t need for her to outright lecture him, despite candidly admitting to himself that he probably  _ did _ need it. 

At least that was what the mindhealer had hinted at in the sessions that he had been forced to attend by the regular healers. 

He was also self-aware to admit that if he hadn’t been threatened with a longer medical hall stay, he would have avoided it all together. It was a hard pill to swallow that he needed the mind healing and the tough love that Padme was giving him.

“There were many things I had been blinded to. Most of them regarding Obi-Wan. He is very lucky to have you in his corner.”

Padme blushed and Qui-Gon had to grin at her reaction. 

“I didn’t think we were that obvious. I mean, with the Code-”

“The Code and the Order, I’m starting to think, are wrong about many things. Attachment being one of them.” 

Padme’s eyes widened at the reply, and she made a mental note to discuss the outline of the conversation with Obi-Wan. 

Qui-Gon smirked at her, knowing all too well what she was thinking before dropping his own bomb.

“And to answer your question: You were subtle. Far too subtle. Padme, if anything were to happen between you two, you are the one that will have to make the first move.”

~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan had been meditating when he felt the presence of Padme coming closer to the garden he had found suitable for his and Ma-Qui-Gon’s needs. 

Sensing the heightened and confused turmoil of her emotions he pulled out of his meditation pose and stood up in time to see her enter the garden. 

Her colour was high, making her eyes sparkle. Her hair was loosened and her lips were reddened from biting them. She was breathtaking and it was all Obi-Wan could do to not run to her and scoop her up in his arms. 

He didn’t have to. 

Padme flung herself into his arms the minute she had spotted him, clinging tightly to him before she kissed him deeply, making his mind go blank with pleasure and surprise at how sweet her lips tasted. How her body’s gentle curves felt pressed against him.

He lost himself in the kiss, a languorous and delectable gesture that made him realise he'd never been a recipient of before. 

The shy single kiss he'd shared with Satine paled to this. 

As did the fumbling of his youth. 

This was a kiss born of passion and  _ love _ . 

And it felt perfect and right and kark the consequences. 

He was in love. 

And he knew, as they broke apart and looked at each other, that Padme was in love too. 

She laughed breathlessly as she caressed his face. 

“I love you. I don't care what we will have to sacrifice. I love you.”

Obi-Wan smiled as he forced his own worries away.

He'd do as Qui-Gon said and live in the moment. 

“As I do also, Padme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Obi-Wan: I feel I should point this out here that Padme is about 15 and Obi-Wan 20 in this, but they don't get into anything sexual until FAR later.


	3. And I must Insist you haven't had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan actually communicate over their own dilemmas before being summoned back. Meanwhile, Padme and Obi-Wan try to figure out a way to deal with the distance they find themselves having to face.

Qui-Gon was walking slowly towards the garden when he felt the warm signature of Obi-Wan in the vicinity. He paused, turning his head to the left and smiling when he saw Obi-Wan bounding up to him, a small smile on his face on his face as he came closer. 

“Morning, Master. Heading to the garden?”

Qui-Gon nodded as he found himself smiling at Obi-Wan. 

“I am. Care to join me?”

Obi-Wan nodded, subtly moving closer to Qui-Gon to take his arm and tuck it in his. 

“Alright. Shall we?”

Qui-Gon asked as they walked. 

And if Qui-Gon was leaning on Obi-Wan a bit, it was far preferable to him having to pause and catch his breath at every few meters.

It had been a slow progress, but worth it. 

Qui-Gon was glad that he could walk now without doubling over and coughing himself breathless. He was also relieved that he had enough strength to walk to the garden as it was. 

“I haven’t seen this particular garden yet. I’m glad that you chose to join me today.”

Qui-Gon murmured as they got closer to the garden, which was a sedate affair full of benches, trees, and fragrant bushes with colourful flowers in full bloom.

Obi-Wan nodded as they made their way towards one of the benches in the sunlight and helped his former Master down, sitting close to him so that they could share each other’s warmth at least until they time that the sun warmed them up. 

Qui-Gon shivered and moved closer to Obi-Wan, bringing an old memory up of them doing the same thing on a shuttle during their time on Mandalore. 

Obi-Wan frowned at the memory and rested his head against Qui-Gon’s shoulder. 

How long had it been since they had actually sat like this? 

He knew that it had been awhile and he was sure that if circumstances had gone much more differently, they wouldn’t have the closeness that had grown between them since the battle of Naboo. 

Nor would he be able to search Qui-Gon out to talk, really talk, about an issue he was sure his Master had struggled with at some point.

“What troubles you today, Obi-Wan? Your emotions and thoughts are buzzing like electricity through our bond. Perhaps I could shed some perspective if you’d like to share?”

Obi-Wan chewed on his bottom lip as he weighed whether he could share all of his thoughts, which he felt were bordering on slightly blasphemous, with his master.

It was a split second thought that came as quickly as it went when he felt the strong, warm acceptance of the bond between them. A new change, but a welcome one all the same.

Qui-Gon’s near death experience and their time spent together away from the confined of the temple and the boundaries of the code had made him more open and less remote. The distance that was required of them was eroded away, and Obi-Wan felt that his former master considered him an equal and treated him as such. 

“I am worried about my attachment to Padme and my role as a Jedi. I know I’m going against the Code in doing so...But I can’t give her up.”

He took a deep breath and looked straight into his Master’s eyes. 

“And I don’t want to.”

Qui-Gon nodded his expression neutral as he listened as they walked towards the grassy area that had a comfortable stone bench on it. He shuffled towards the bench, grunting as he slowly sat down with Obi-Wan’s help. He didn’t say anything as he mulled Obi-Wan’s words before he gave his opinion over the matter. 

“Obi-Wan...I don’t think that attachment in itself is wrong. Not in the way that we are taught. If it wasn’t for your love, your attachment to me, I would have died. I wouldn’t have been able to bear these months without the attachment that I bear to you, to Padme, Ani and Shmi.”

He shook his head, smiling faintly to himself as he did so. 

“I loved Master Tahl. I loved her deeply and it didn’t stop me from performing my duties to the Order. To you. Maybe not as warmly and as openly as I could have, but I can change that now.”

He paused and cleared his throat as he gave Obi-Wan a warm, yet shy smile that touched Obi-Wan deeply. He squeezed Qui-Gon’s hand gently and was pleased to get a slight squeeze back.

“This past year had changed my perspective on what the Order and the Code stands for. I believe that there needs to be balance in all we do.”

He looked at Obi-Wan and smiled softly. 

“Even romantic love?”

Obi-Wan whispered. Qui-Gon squeezed his hand and nodded.

“Even romantic love. I don’t think you would be the kind of man to be overwhelmed by romance to the point that you’d lose sight of the light and your responsibilities. Inside or outside the Order.”

Obi-Wan stroked his stubbled chin as he let the words sink in. 

They sat in companionable silence until the temperature dropped enough to make Qui-Gon shiver and Obi-Wan help him get back up.

“I don’t know if I have figured it all out just yet, but I think this has helped me greatly. Thank you for your words in this, Qui-Gon.”

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan closer in a half-hug.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad that you could share this with me. I know how daunting it could be, sharing such thoughts. I appreciate it.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head, pleased that it had been a mutual exchange instead of a one sided conversation. Or a lecture.

He was glad that he had taken the chance and eased his and his Master’s mind as well.

“You’re welcome, Qui-Gon. Would Sapir strike your fancy?”

Qui-Gon grinned. “Always.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Credit for your thoughts, Master?”

Qui-Gon was pulled out of his muddled thoughts by Obi-Wan. He looked up, smiling at the sight of his erstwhile padawan and watched as he settled down in front of him on the soft grass of the garden that had become their favourite place to meditate or to talk. 

Talks that were taking a sombre edge, since they were preparing to depart to Coruscant and to what Obi-Wan felt was an uncertain future. 

A feeling that Qui-Gon also shared.

“The usual thoughts, I’m afraid to say.”

Qui-Gon admitted as he rubbed his knees, which were starting to ache from the effort of sitting in the meditative pose he had been in for an hour as he mulled the last transmission from the Council. 

“The Council has not changed their minds in over Anakin?”

Obi-Wan asked, despite knowing the answer. 

Qui-Gon smiled thinly, making Obi-Wan sigh heavily. 

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed, but the Council must have their reasons for refusing to train him. Reasons I don’t understand.”

Obi-Wan concluded, making Qui-Gon raise an eyebrow at his comment. 

“I don’t either. Not with how strong and how capable he is. But they refuse to elaborate until we return. At least it won’t be a long wait.”

Obi-Wan sighed, running his hands through his hair, caught in the awkward phase of growing out his padawan haircut. In a few months, it would be fine, but right now, it made him look like the awkward young man that he had been a year or two ago, but no longer. 

“Would you reprimand me for not wanting to return?”

Qui-Gon’s lips twitched and he shook his head. 

“Not unless you want to do the same to me. But we have received our orders. We have been away and the Council has been patient enough. We have to return. Whether we like it or not.”

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Fine. But we still have the council to deal with. And Anakin’s future.”

Qui-Gon stroked his beard as he pondered Obi-Wan’s words.

“I doubt that the Council would turn him out without offering an alternative. He is too much of an asset to be cut loose. The council will appreciate that while they make their decision at least..”

Obi-Wan gazed at him sharply.

“Do you think that would make a difference in what the Council decides?”

Qui-Gon nodded shortly.

“I do. He is skilled. Very skilled. Better to keep the boy safe and within the fold now that the Sith have returned. Even as a pilot or a mechanic to the Order, he will still be close enough to keep in the light.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth thinned.

“I sincerely hope that the Council sees it that way.”

Qui-Gon grimaced as he moved to get up, prompting Obi-Wan to help him.

“Me too, despite their penchant for not doing it often.”

Obi-Wan snorted. Qui-Gon was definitely going to be well.

~*~*~*~*~*

Padme paced her ante-chamber as she waited for Obi-Wan to come back. 

Despite knowing that it was pointless to be anxious and to worry, she couldn’t help herself. 

She was losing the man she loved and she didn’t know if it was a permanent loss either. She wanted to put it out of her mind. Obi-Wan was a Jedi in all but name. He had duties to fulfill. He had superiors to answer to, just like she did. 

Yet the dull ache of loss wouldn’t leave her.

Nor would the sick anticipation of seeing Obi-Wan leave. She had to, it was her duty as the Queen of Naboo and their host. 

“ _ Luckily I had training for this.” _ She thought wryly, making the last turn and gasping when she came face to face with a slightly amused looking Obi-Wan. 

“I’m glad to see I’m not the only one suffering from nerves.”

He noted as Padme walked quickly over to him and embraced him as she had the first time that they had admitted their feelings for each other. 

“I know it is your duty to go, yet I wish you weren’t leaving Naboo. All of you.”

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “I know. I know it all so well. Despite the inauspicious start to our stay, this was what we needed. We wouldn’t have gotten this break if we had returned to Coruscant.”

Padme smiled shakily. “Has this been the only time that you have been away this long?”

“No. We had a year long mission to protect the Duchess of Mandalore.”

He blushed faintly and shook his head, dispelling the memory that mission and focusing on her and the present rather than on the ghosts of the past.

Padme felt a slight flare of jealousy. She had met the Duchess of Mandalore and could understand how a younger Obi-Wan, charged with protecting her for nearly a year, would fall for her.

And if, only  _ if _ , he had felt so strongly about her, he would have done something differently. But he hadn’t. 

He was here, with her. That was all that mattered.

“It was nothing like this. Padme...I will miss you.”

Padme lowered her eyes. “As I will. Write to me. Flimsi. Address it to Sabe.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, then narrowed as he understood. 

It wasn’t the romantic flightiness of a young girl in the first throes of love. It was the politician in her that wanted to make sure that nothing would come back to hurt them if their relationship was ever questioned. 

“Send any replies to Qui-Gon. His status gives him privacy.”

Padme looked down. “Who should I address them to?”

He smiled sadly. “Ben. You can call me Ben, Padme. Only my closest friends call me Ben.”

Padme kissed him, sweet and lingering, before she pulled away from him.

“I will, my Ben.”

Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to stay much more than that, but was interrupted by the sound of someone small running towards them.

They looked away as Anakin showed up, nearly bouncing out of his skin from excitement. 

“It’s time.”


	4. You Better Get Your Story Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin have an eventful return to Coruscant. Possibly more for Obi-Wan than the others, due to changes in his status and the duties that come with it.

“The Council stands by their decision. Anakin Skywalker will not be trained as a Jedi.”

Mace Windu announced, making Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sigh inwardly. Anakin’s shoulders slumped in defeat, despite being prepared by both of the Jedi that it was a possibility. It still didn’t ease the sting of being rejected yet again.

Obi-Wan sensed the hurt Anakin was trying to badly cover up and surreptitiously gave Anakin’s shoulder a light squeeze.

“Will you make provisions for Anakin if he isn’t to be a Jedi?”

Qui-Gon asked before the silence morphed into an even more awkward situation. 

“The boy has an aptitude for mechanics. We can always use more mechanics in the Corps.”

Adi Galla commented, making Yoda nod his head. 

It wasn’t  _ quite _ the best outcome, but at least the boy wasn’t going to be turned out on his ear. He would have a few years in the temple and learn a trade that he could support himself with for the rest of his life. 

“He’s also got the makings of a pilot.” 

Obi-Wan found himself adding. He felt the flare of approval from Qui-Gon and subtly gave his former Master a look before they focused back onto the Council. 

“We can definitely train him as one. The Order can use more pilots.”

Mace Windu stated, while the others on the Council muttered and nodded to themselves at the suggestion. 

“What if I don’t want to stay in the Order as a Pilot?”

Anakin asked quietly, making the Council break into a series of murmurs and discussions. 

“Not done, it is. Choose, if you do, recommendations, we will make.”

Master Yoda finally overrode all of the Council, making Mace Windu among others, scowl in disapproval. 

“So it has been decided. Anakin, could you wait outside for us? It won’t be long.”

Adi Galla asked, smiling warmly at him.

“It’s alright, Ani. We shouldn’t be long.”

Qui-Gon assured him, as Obi-Wan gave him a small smile to encourage him. Anakin returned the smile and ran off, doubling back to bow at the Council before exiting the chamber. 

Once the door had shut behind him, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned to the Council. 

“Have a request for us, do you?”

Master Yoda asked Qui-Gon.

“I do. I ask that my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, be considered to have completed his trials and be considered a knight in his own right. The Battle of Naboo should be considered as his trials.”

Qui-Gon paused to look at Obi-Wan, smiling gently at him. 

“I would have died without his quick thinking. He has learned everything I could teach him.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the praise, the rest of the Council forgotten as he stared at his Master. 

“Master, I-”

“The Council agrees with your assessment, Master Jinn. If you would do the honours.”

Qui-Gon smiled widely as he took his sabre and stepped closer to Obi-Wan, reaching out to take his braid.

“It is my pleasure to knight you, my padawan.”

Qui-Gon murmured, reaching out to slide his sabre through Obi-Wan’s braid. 

It fluttered briefly through the air before Obi-Wan caught it, clutching it in his hand as he stood there. 

He stood there for a few minutes before his master took his hand and closed it around the braid. 

“Congratulations, Knight Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“Thank you.”

Qui-Gon smiled at him, suffusing their bond with warm affection as they were then dismissed from the Council Chamber. 

_ “Don’t forget to write to her.” _

Qui-Gon murmured, making Obi-Wan choke on air. 

Once he recovered, he glared at Qui-Gon, who only gave him a knowing look in return. 

“Of course.”

Qui-Gon smirked at that. 

“Good. Let’s fetch Annie and get some food. Dex’s? My treat, of course.”

Qui-Gon added,

“Of course!”

~*~*~*~*

It was far longer than he had hoped to be able to sit down to write to Padme, but once he managed it, he felt the same happiness suffuse him as he thought of her dark eyes and warm smile. 

He had just returned from a successful solo mission. A small dispute in the mid-rim region that had taken almost no time to clear up, given his report and gone to his and Qui-Gon’s quarters to clean up and make himself presentable for dinner. 

Humming to himself, he dropped his bag onto his bed and went to the fresher, rushing through a sonic and only doing a cursory grooming of his beard and hair. It wasn’t quite his usual standard, but he had no time to waste. 

He bundled up his travel-stained robes and shoved them in the hamper before digging out some musty smelling ones out of the closet, frowning to himself as he put them on. He really had to spend more time at home, he reminded himself. 

“Or program the cleaning droids to come by more often,” He muttered to himself.

He had noticed that Qui-Gon’s signature wasn’t as strong in their quarters and he made a mental note to ask his former master what was keeping him so busy and away from their quarters. For a Temple bound Jedi, he was certainly not spending much time at home. 

And he certainly doubted it all had to do with Anakin and his classes either, since his Master was a competent mechanic and pilot, but certainly not at the level of Anakin. 

He was curious, but he could wait to solve that puzzle, he decided as he smoothed his hair back again and sat down at his desk, pulling out flimsi sheets, an envelope, and a pen. 

The letter to Padme simply _ couldn’t. _

Especially not when there was the very real possibility of being called out on another mission so soon after the last one. 

He was a brand new knight and had to establish himself. So he would have to go. 

“As it is the will of the Council.”

He muttered to himself, making a face at the comment, which made him wonder if Qui-Gon’s unorthodox and sometimes sharp observations about the Council  _ had _ sunk in deeper than he had originally thought. He’d have to meditate on that later. Like everything else at the moment that wasn’t vital. 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, he set up his flimsi, picked up his pen and began to write. 

_ “Sabe,  _

_ First, thank you for your letter. It has been a while since we last saw each other. Seven month cycles to be exact. Three month cycles since the last time I wrote to you.  _

_ I have been busy, as both you and Qui predicted. Being a knight is all about setting a path and following it out into the world. I knew that and accepted it. I just didn’t think that I would have so much to give up when I first knew what I was expected to do.  _

_ My last assignment was thankfully a minor dispute and short. Trade and land disputes rooted in centuries old grudges regarding if you will, a stolen eopie and muji fruit trees! It has, luckily, been sorted out. I did make a recommendation to add banthas to the local livestock. Maybe that will help. _

_ I am currently enjoying a furlough and will be meeting Qui shortly as well as Ani at our usual place. I missed the spiced noodles and bantha so much!  _

_ How are you faring? _

_ I know how your career is. But I want to know about  _ you. _ News have been scarce for awhile, so you can’t blame me for worrying. And missing you. But that is sadly the nature of our relationship.  _

_ I miss you enough for my friends to notice. Qui does as well, but he knows the nature and gives me sympathetic looks. I think he’s also missing someone. I can’t be sure. _

_ I close this off, with how much I treasure you.  _

_ As always,  _

_ Your Ben.” _

He wasn’t quite satisfied with what he had written, but he would be running behind if he added anything else. So he simply folded it up and shoved it in the envelope, sealing it and addressing it to Sabe. He double-checked he had the address right before tucking it in a hidden alcove. 

Once that was done, he grabbed his cloak and went off to meet Qui-Gon and Anakin. 

~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan arrive rather than saw him, his signature bright as he rushed into Dex’s, his hair a bit windblown as he did. 

The sight of his fellow knight coming in looking windblown and cheerful made Qui-Gon’s smile widen. It also made Anakin turn around and do the same as Obi-Wan made his way towards them, sliding into the booth next to Anakin.

Once he was settled, Obi-Wan reached out to clasp Qui-Gon’s hands, squeezing them as they both sent warmth and affection through the still intact bond. 

_ “I missed you, Obi. So much. Letters aren’t the same. It’s good to see you again.” _

Obi-Wan flushed with pleasure, glad that his former Master had again broken with tradition and had not distanced himself from him. Not like he had with his other padawans, as the Code had dictated. They had gone through too much to just become strangers. 

And Obi-Wan, despite his reservations, admitted to himself that he would have been bitterly disappointed if it had been a tenet that Qui-Gon would have chosen to follow.

_ “I missed you also. After having been beside you for so long...I’m glad you’re here and glad to be here with you.” _

He gave Qui-Gon’s calloused and scarred hands another squeeze, smiling when the bond flared up again. He was glad to be here and glad to see Qui-Gon alive and well.

He didn’t want to let go of his former Master’s hands just yet, but Anakin’s signature flared brightly. He let go reluctantly, since he knew he would need to have his hands free for the hug the youngling was planning.

“It’s good to see you, Obi. After so many months. We have missed you. Haven’t we, Ani?”

Qui-Gon asked the boy, who took the opportunity to give Obi-Wan a tight hug that nearly had him wheezing. He hadn’t thought that the youngling was so strong. But he was... And had he grown? 

He turned to look at Qui-Gon, who only gave him a close lipped grin, his dark blue eyes twinkling with amusement at the unspoken question on Obi-Wan’s lips. 

Obi-Wan wanted to speak, but a quick shake of Qui-Gon’s head silenced him. 

It was the right move since Anakin let him go and grinned at him with a face that was starting to lose the childish roundness and hollow out into the thinness of adolescence.

“I’ve grown! I’m taller than most of the initiates now!”

Obi-Wan nodded, careful to keep his face interested despite Qui-Gon’s amusement at the announcement. Something that Obi-Wan gathered was the common news that Anakin shared with everyone he hadn’t seen in awhile. 

“My mom said that I’d be tall last time we talked to her!”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he noticed a small jolt of an emotion that was quickly hidden away as quickly as it had sparked out. He looked at Qui-Gon and simply got a vague promise of a later discussion away from Anakin. 

He didn’t like it, but he accepted it. 

“Is that so? And how is your mother, speaking of her.”

Anakin lit up even further and would have probably recited a litany if it hadn’t been for Dex appearing and also giving him a bone cracking hug once Anakin had let go of him. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi! Your special as always?”

The Basilisk asked, releasing him

“Of course! I have been missing your food something awful, Dex.”

Dex grinned, turning to Qui-Gon. “The same for you and the boy?”

“Of course. Thank you, Dex.”

Dex waved off his thanks as he left. “Coming right up!”

Obi-Wan sighed happily. 

“The food that bad in the mid-rim still?”

Qui-Gon asked, slightly amused at the reaction. 

“Even worse! You could have warned me about what they eat in Phorsa Gedd!”

Qui-Gon smirked. “You have to find out yourself, I’m afraid. Rite of passage and all that!”

Obi-Wan glared at him balefully, making Qui-Gon snicker and Anakin look confused. 

“You’ll find out when you’re a pilot, Ani. Trust me. You can wait.”

Anakin scrunched up his face at that. “Is it seriously that much of a secret? Can’t you give me a hint now?”

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shook their heads at that. 

“I’m afraid that it is something that only you can experience. And it is an experience!” Qui-gon snickered, making Obi-Wan scowl again. But only briefly. He wasn’t sixteen anymore and he doubted he could get away with claiming a delayed reaction if he ‘accidentally” gave Qui-Gon’s shin a graze.

So he didn’t and instead settled across him, wanting all the while to wipe the knowing look from Qui-Gon’s face. 

“Not fair! I always have to wait until I’m older!”

Anakin pouted, settling down only when his helping of spicy bantha, tomatoes, onions and flat bread arrived.  His eyes lit up even more as he pulled the platter towards him and started to shovel food into his mouth, clearly hungry and not caring for anything else other than his meal.

Obi-Wan only had enough restraint to not shovel his first helping of noodles and bantha into his mouth, but it was a close call. He had so missed this!

_ “Enjoy them. There’s no shame in it.” _

Qui-Gon sent through their bond as he accepted a similar platter to Anakin’s.

_ “I will Qui. I will.” _

~*~*~*~*~

Padme entered her inner chambers and tore off the ridiculous headpiece of her office and tossed it onto the bed. Running a hand through her hair to loosen it, she sighed as the curls tumbled forward, free from their confines. 

As always, Sabe melted away from the shadows and started to help, pulling out pins, unbuttoning, and unhooking yards of fabric until Padme was clad only in a simple, filmy under gown. She pulled the layers away and took them aside, melting back into the shadows that were disappearing as Rabe lit the lamps. 

Dorme had left for the night and Padme sighed silently in relief at her being gone. She didn’t know why, but there was something off about her. It was like catching an image in your peripheral vision that was just slightly out of focus. Dorme wasn’t like her other handmaidens and Padme was aware of an instinct to not trust her like she did with the others.

She bit her lip as she went to the fresher and washed the day’s heavy face paint off, smiling tiredly when she saw her own sallow skin again. The smile faded when she saw the dark smudges under her dark eyes and the sadness in their depths. 

_ “Maybe tonight.” _

She thought, wiping her face dry, finishing off her routine, then walking back into her chamber in time to see Sabe smiling at her as she held up an envelope of pale tan parchment. The name “Sabe” had been carefully written in dark navy ink in the middle of it. 

Her eyes widened and she squeaked in joy at seeing it. 

“It just arrived.” 

Sabe murmured, passing it along before Padme snatched it out of her hands. 

Without preamble, Padme tore the envelope open and read the smoothly flowing Auberesh script. 

It was a simple letter, but it made her cheeks go pink with pleasure and her mind go back to the kisses that they had shared on her estate. And how he had looked at her, the sun shining behind him as he had grinned shyly, those rainwater eyes of his so earnest and young and-

She closed her eyes in an effort to keep the image with her just a bit longer. 

The sadness would come later, but for now, this was enough.


	5. I Still Need You, Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Obi-Wan keep in touch, Mandalore gives Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon surprises they will need to investigate and end up having a much looked for reunion much earlier than they expected.

Obi-Wan sat down at his desk and unfolded the latest letter that Qui-Gon had handed to him. Obi-Wan couldn’t help flushing in pleasure at seeing the familiar pale rose flimsi that Padme used for her letters and took it from his grinning former Master. 

“Enjoy it while you can. We’re slated for a mission to Mandalorian Outer Space in two days.” Qui-Gon informed him as he pocketed the light blue flimsi that  _ his _ own correspondence came in. Which he pocketed quickly when he saw Obi-Wan’s gaze go to it. 

“You too, Master Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan muttered, nodding as he turned to the letter, leaving Qui-Gon snickering to himself as he left to go to his room.

Once Qui-Gon had left, Obi-Wan opened the letter smiling a bit at the familiar loops and curls that made up Padme’s writing. 

_ “Dear Ben,  _

_ Your last letter was a welcome reprieve from all of the reports that I’ve had to read since my appointment to the Senate last year.  _

_ It has been busy work under Valorum, what with dismantling the trade union and letting more planets have a say in the senate. Most of the Mid-Rim has joined and the Outer Rim is slowly taking steps to do so. Dealing with Hutts is frustrating, as you and your fellow Jedi know so well. But it is a start.  _

_ I fear that not everyone is keen on the changes. Despite having been one of his proteges, I see that Senator Palpatine and I are not on the same page as we used to be. Maybe this is the price of striking out on my own? Was it the same with you and Master Qui-Gon? _

_ Has it been nearly three years since we saw each other, my Ben? I find it hard to believe that it has been that long. It seems like yesterday that you were that untried knight standing beside your Master, both of you working so hard to come up with a solution.  _

_ I miss you in ways I never thought I would miss anyone and I look forward to the day that we can see each other again. Hopefully even have some time together?  _

_ I am due to be in Coruscant for a long session. I will arrive in two month cycles and I hope that our paths converge when I am there. Let me know if it is possible at all.  _

_ I hope it will be. I need to see you. Is it wrong to be so bold to admit it? I miss you.  _

_ Your beloved,  _

_ Sabe” _

Obi-Wan folded up the flimsi and hid it in his box of treasures, careful to leave everything similar to the way that he had found it. He felt slightly paranoid at having taken those extra steps to hide Padme’s letters, but he couldn’t afford to be careless. Not when he had seen first hand the lengths that  _ Qui-Gon _ himself had taken to hide all traces of his correspondence. 

“It’s not that I believe that you or I are being watched. Yet it never hurts to be  _ too _ careful. Especially when it comes to ah, shall we say, _ skirting _ the boundaries of what the Council would deem acceptable.”

Qui-Gon had stated as he had lit that blue flimsi on fire in the kitchen and washed the ashes down into the sink. He had given a small smile to Obi-Wan and settled down to meditate as was his habit in the early evening. Obi-Wan had left him to it, understanding the situation and putting the situation out of mind. 

Yet it had come back to him as he pulled out the tan flimsi paper he had always used to write to Padme. He smoothed it out before he picked up his pen and started writing about his day and the last mission that he was to undergo. 

_ “It might be a couple of days or a week in Mandalore. I never know in that planet. There’s always something there that blindsides not just me, but Qui as well.  _

_ I do pray, for both of our sakes, that this is not the case. I would very much like to see you again. It has been too long, I agree.  _

_ Wish me luck and hopefully I will be back in time with no side missions.  _

_ As always,  _

_ Your Ben.” _

He finished the letter, leaving it on his desk to post it when he and Qui-Gon left for their mission. Obi-Wan left his desk, but couldn’t help looking back at the innocuous looking letter and hoping that what he had written to Padme wouldn’t come to pass. 

“You never know with Mandalore.” He reminded himself, wanting to shake off his foreboding and go pack.

Yet the feeling persisted long enough to make him irritated and release everything into the Force where he hoped it would be the end of it all. 

He hoped so. Desperately.

~*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan rubbed his reddened eyes and looked at Qui-Gon, who was sitting across from him in the window alcove of the spartan, but well appointed quarters that they had been given by Satine for their stay in Mandalore. He shifted on the bed as he got more comfortable and watched his former Master as he looked out to the wasted landscape that comprised most of the planet of Mandalore. 

He could feel the thoughtful hum of Qui-Gon’s thoughts through their Force bonds, but didn’t press at it or give any indication that he was aware of them. He knew that Qui-Gon needed to marshall his thoughts before they both sat at the table serving as witnesses to the talks between the Duchess and the True Mandalorians. Meetings that were dragging on for far too long between the two fractious parties on a settlement before things exploded into war again. 

And both groups were only  _ just  _ held in check by their combined diplomatic skills. 

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled away from the bond. He was tired and he needed to sleep to get his own messy thoughts in order so he could be of more help than he had been the previous day. People still remembered how things had gone the last time they had been involved in Mandalore’s affairs. Worse, they had recalled his face and how close he had been to the Duchess and that didn’t sit well with Jango Fett and the other Journeymen and had tossed out any suggestion he had made. 

He stretched out and lay on his side as he tried to keep his thoughts away from the future and Padme herself. More frustration lay there. Especially if they didn’t get out in time, which was looking more and more likely as the talks dragged on. 

“Don’t despair, Obi-Wan. It will work out.”

Qui-Gon’s gruff voice broke into his thoughts, making him roll over and look at his mission partner. 

Qui-Gon turned away from the window and was now looking at him with reddened, faded eyes. There were dark smudges under his eyes and Obi-Wan sighed. He had forgotten that despite the amazing recovery the older man had made, he wasn’t the same tower of strength from years past. He was getting tired and it was wearing on him as much as it was on Obi-Wan.

“It doesn’t feel like it, Qui-Gon. Not at all. It mostly feels like a lot more squabbling between them more than anything.” Obi-Wan commented tartly, making Qui-Gon huff in amusement. 

“It’s better than having them blowing each other up. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but it is coming along. We will make it happen. The sooner we get out of Mandalore, the better.”

There was a thread of something in his voice that made Obi-Wan sit up and examine his mission partner much more closely. 

“Why do you say that? Is there something wrong in Mandalore? I don’t feel anything here.” Obi-Wan asked, his brow furrowing as he tested the Force and found nothing that should give him any cause for alarm. 

Qui-Gon shook his eyes and rubbed his eyes tiredly in the same manner that Obi-Wan had been doing earlier. 

“Nothing is wrong in the Force. It’s more of the political climate. Mandalore needs to be strong. We need a strong ally here.” Qui-Gon explained calmly, wrapping his cloak up around himself tighter. 

“Why would they be necessary? Have you had some kind of vision?” Obi-Wan breathed out, his eyes wide. Qui-Gon shook his head. 

“It’s hints, more or less. The Force has been flickering and there are no real answers or movement from the Council. Ever since Naboo, I have been wondering about our role in the Republic and what can be done to maintain a balance.”

Qui-Gon admitted quietly. He sighed and rubbed his forehead while Obi-Wan watched and tried to find the words to reply to that. 

“Have you talked to the Council about this?” Obi-Wan asked uneasily. He had been feeling something like that. As if the edges of the Force were dulling and darkening like an old flimsi sheet. Yet it came and went and thus, he didn’t know if it was just him that was experiencing it. To hear it was proof, well, they had something to go on.

“Not yet. It’s something that has come up more of late. Something that was in Shmi’s letters.” Qui-Gon’s face softened at the mention of Shmi and Obi-Wan smirked inwardly. So he had been right about something happening between them! 

“She and Padme think that there’s a split waiting to happen in the Senate. But it’s a hunch. Until then-”  The doors opened to reveal a Mandalorian guard, making Qui-Gon fall silent and get to his feet with a small grimace of discomfort. 

“The Duchess and Journeyman Fett require your presence. Everything will be explained when you arrive at the meeting halls.” The guard announced in a bored, flat voice that had both Jedi moving behind him. 

Obi-Wan sighed and followed alongside Qui-Gon, surprised to see the Duchess and the Journeymen at the table. Neither looked pleased, but they were still sitting at the table and there were no scorchmarks. Or bodies. Which was always a good sign. 

But both groups looked utterly exhausted and pushed to their limits. Jango Fett was pale and his eyes were red and the bags under them were dark enough to look as if he had been in a fight. The Duchess herself looked crumpled, her eyes heavy lidded and her hair escaping the careful hairstyle she usually kept it in. Cups of caf littered the fancy table and some aides were actually sleeping. 

_ “This was a rush job.” _  Obi-Wan breathed out, making Qui-Gon give him a small nod in acknowledgement. Obi-Wan had to wonder what had changed in the ten hours that they had last sat in meetings with both parties. 

He made a mental note to check his comm and nudged Qui-Gon to remind him to do the same later on. 

They moved to the table at the same time that the Duchess and Journeyman Fett stood up at the same time. The Duchess looked at Fett and nodded, stepping back in an uncharacteristic move for her.

“We have reached an agreement with Concord Dawn and need you to ratify it. And leave. Neither Mandalore or Concord Dawn want interference from the Republic again.” Jango announced neutrally, as if he was talking about the weather and flight conditions. 

Qui-Gon nodded, despite the uneasiness that Obi-Wan himself felt and what he could feel in their Force Bond also. Yet he didn’t show it and only bowed to their demands. 

“Very well. Is there any particular reason why the situation has changed?” Qui-Gon asked pleasantly as he sat down to start doing exactly that.

“It was a mutual decision made to benefit both of our planets. Shall we begin? It has been a long and sometimes trying night.” The Duchess cut in smoothly, despite the clipped tones of her words.

Obi-Wan knew that tone. Had experienced it many times first hand that year that they were together, running away from her would be assassins. She was done and would not consider any other action than what had been decided. 

There would be no getting answers from her as he had hoped earlier so he simply nodded and sat down. The other participants did the same and Obi-Wan shifted in his seat uneasily, listening as the agreement was read out while Qui-Gon did the same. 

Things were changing and he wasn’t sure if this early departure, was a blessing or an ominous sign of what was to come.

~*~*~*~*

Padme took a deep breath as she walked out of her ship, Shmi and Sabe beside her as they moved down the ramp and towards the private skycab hired for their use. 

Her stomach churned as she got closer to the transport. She had gotten the updates of the Trade Federation being broken and Serannos rising into the Senate. There would be a session and she hoped that things would become clearer then. 

It was odd. And Padme wasn’t sure what it would mean exactly. Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were as mystified as she was. Maybe the next session would be enough. Or maybe it would give more questions. 

She hoped that it wasn’t the latter. She really wanted to clear her schedule for Obi-Wan. 

At the thought of him, her stomach fluttered and a small smile crept on her face. Her Ben. Her knight. She looked forward to seeing how he had changed and how-

Shmi took her elbow, cutting her thoughts short as they saw Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looking travel stained and weary. But smiling widely as they spotted the two women. They changed their direction and went towards them instead. 

As they came closer, Padme could see the same marks of exhaustion and travel on them that despite her and her handmaiden’s efforts, were still apparent. Yet they were what she and Shmi had hoped to find, if the tightening grip of Shmi on her elbow was anything to go by. Qui-Gon was still the same tall, strong man with a few marks of age upon him, clear in the grey at his temples and the lines and scars. Obi-Wan had grown into the promise that had been there when they had met and Padme was dumbstruck at the sight of him.

So this was her Ben? The real thing, she found, was a hundred times better than she had ever imagined. And she was glad that for once, her expectations had failed her.

“Senator, Lady Skywalker! Have you just arrived as well?” Qui-Gon asked, the bridge of his nose turning slightly pink as he looked at Shmi, who also coloured in pleasure. 

“We have. There is to be a session tonight in regards to the changes.” Padme explained, noting the slight stiffness of both men’s smiles. Shmi herself reacted and Padme had to wonder if it was some of the small Force sensitivity that was telling her something was happening also.

“Well then. Allow us to escort you to your transport. We have some time to spare and why not spend it in the company of the loveliest ladies in the galaxy?” Obi-Wan asked, making Qui-Gon smirk, but say nothing against the suggestion, which made Shmi and Padme both light up.

“Of course! Please. It has been so long!” Padme replied as they went into the transport with Sabe taking the front seat with a wink, leaving Padme and Obi-Wan on one side and Qui-Gon and Shmi on the other. 

“I have missed you.” Padme murmured into Obi-Wan’s ear, using her need to give directions to Captain Panaka as a pretext.

“As have I. When will we meet?” Obi-Wan hissed in her ear before she moved away.

Padme smiled, shifting in her seat and feeling as if she had been burned when their thighs touched. She didn’t reply, instead slipping a small square of folded up parchment into his robe pocket while pretending that Shmi wasn’t doing the same with Qui-Gon.

“You’ll see.” She murmured, her face flushing with the words.

Obi-Wan’s smile had a sharp edge to it that made her pulse quicken. 

This would be a very interesting Coruscant session indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, there has been a time skip, if it wasn't apparent yet and things will completely deviate from canon. And yes, Satine and Jango are the defacto rulers of Mandalore and things are going to get weird in the galaxy. Padme and Obi-Wan are still not together, together and yes, Qui-Gon and Shmi have a thing.   
> I also apologize for being a bit off schedule, so hope you enjoy!


	6. Been Stuck For So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Padme get the reunion they had hoped for a little earlier than expected as do Qui-Gon and Shmi. A day in the life of Anakin goes from ordinary to exceptional in the span of fifteen minutes.

The anticipation between Obi-Wan and Padme was so thick that Obi-Wan could taste it. Oddly enough, he wasn’t on edge about it. He was calm. Hadn’t he been patient enough already? He could wait for a bit longer. Even if it meant staying up half of the night while he waited for the hours to pass until they could see each other again. 

He shifted, subtly touching the envelope in his pocket. It would be worth it, he knew and comforted himself with that knowledge as they got closer to the Senatorial building. He wondered if Qui-Gon and Shmi were having similar issues, but all he saw when he glanced over was what looked like perfect decorum. 

At least that was what it looked like at first glance. But he could tell from the way that his master’s eyes narrowed and the way that Shmi kept her gaze on her hands that it was much more and much more subtle than anyone watching from the outside could see. 

He quickly averted his gaze when he saw Qui-Gon turn to look at Shmi and her at him. He felt like it was a moment only for them and he definitely shouldn’t be observing. It wasn’t his place and he knew that his former master would no doubt give him the same courtesy. So he looked away and back at Padme, who was smiling at him gently and carefully not looking at Qui-Gon and Shmi. 

He reached out to try and clasp her hand, wanting a connection with her at that moment. He had just closed his hand over hers when her comm chirped, abruptly breaking the silence between them all. 

Padme gave him an apologetic smile before she pulled it out and read the message. Her expression changed from anxious to relieved. Quickly, she sent off a response and tucked her comm out of sight. 

“The session has been moved to the afternoon tomorrow. There seems to be some snags to be taken care of before the session starts.” Padme announced, her voice betraying her relief at the news. She relaxed even further into the seat before she spoke again. 

“So plans have changed for tonight, one would hope?” Qui-Gon queried neutrally. Padme nodded as she pulled her comm again and sent off messages. Presumably to the driver and to her other handmaids. 

“Indeed. The question is can you genteman do the same?”

Qui-Gon smiled blandly at her response, showing her his comm as well. 

“I took the liberty to send off our report and also of our invitation to supper by the Senator Amidala and her handmaids.” Padme laughed at that and Obi-Wan found himself giving Qui-Gon a small nod at his foresight. Despite all the years they had spent at each other’s sides, there was always something to surprise him about his former Master. 

Padme laughed softly. “I guess it’s all settled then. We will have a lovely evening together! It has been far too long! We need to make up for lost time!”

Qui-Gon glanced at Shmi and then at Obi-Wan before he nodded. “Indeed we do.”

~*~*~*~*~

Padme pushed Obi-Wan up against the door, her small hands everywhere as they kissed. She tasted like apricots and he couldn’t help but to deepen the kiss as he pulled the ridiculous headdress she wore and let her hair fall in a riot of curls down her back. He put his hands on her waist, but did nothing more, letting her take control. 

He could feel her eagerness, but also some of her trepidation as she stripped off his tunics, leaving him half-dressed when she finally broke the kiss and stood back to take all of him in. He watched her eyes as they roamed over him, drank him in, and wondered what she was seeing. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t as well put together as he had been earlier. Some wine had reddened his cheeks and his robe had been left on the couch along with Qui-Gon’s. His mouth felt swollen and his hair was no doubt mussed up. Yet he saw the naked lust and want in her eyes as she finally gave a small nod, pulling him towards the bed as she did so. 

It was clear what she wanted as she moved to undo the clasps and buttons of her complicated gown. She stood there, her eyes on his as she worked. He moved to help, but stopped at the minute shake of her head. She continued to work her gown open, leaving him to undress himself. Which he did. 

Once they were both nude, she laid down and beckoned Obi-Wan to her. Her cheeks were flushed as she did, waiting for him to come join her. He did, moving so that he was positioned between her legs, his head pillowed on her small breasts. He lay there for a moment or two, idly caressing her breasts and enjoying the way that she inhaled whenever he touched a sensitive spot. 

Idly, he kept on doing it, moving up to kiss her again until she relaxed even further, spreading out underneath him. His hand moved past her waist, down to the juncture of her legs and thighs. He touched her, slowly and gently before she was squirming and giving out soft little squeaks of pleasure. She was wet in a matter of moments and with another nod, he was above her. 

“We’ve wasted enough time. I am done wasting time.”  She ordered him, her voice low and thick as she spoke. 

He kissed her, a light kiss that promised more to come as he settled in between her legs.

“As am I.” He moved and she cried out. Only once, high and sharp and turning into a low groan as Obi-Wan continued to move. His body pushing against her as he sank into her, while she sank her nails into her back to hold on. She wrapped her legs around him, changing the angle and making him bite his lip as he tried to not end it all too fast. 

They had waited too long for this. He didn’t want to end it so soon. Nor did he want to leave her wanting. So he held on as he worshipped her body, moving with her, following her every wordless command until she was giving out keening, high pitched cries as he felt his own orgasm making him arch out and gasp, his body shuddering as he came.

She held him in the afterglow, neither letting go except to get more comfortable and to pull the covers over each other before sleep finally took them.

~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon watched Shmi sleep curled up against him, her dark hair spread over the pillow under her and over his chest. She murmured sleepily as she shifted, clearly wanting to be held. 

He kissed her lightly and moved so that he was spooning her, his arm wrapped around her waist securely. He kissed her shoulder lightly, careful to not wake her up and closed his eyes. 

It wasn’t long enough, this time with Shmi and he wanted more of it. He knew it wasn’t possible. Not with how they were presently and until he finally made his decision, it would have to stay like that. 

Shmi pressed against him and his thoughts moved away from the possibilities and future plans. No sense in worrying about it. Not now when he had  _ this. _

He kissed her again, this time on the scar above her spine and closed his eyes. 

They still had the morning and he was determined to show her exactly how much she meant to him once more.

~*~*~*~*~*

Anakin tried to not look at the chrono on the wall, knowing full well that his mechanics instructor would notice and hold him back to talk to him about his lack of discipline. Something that was unbearable on a regular day, but even more so today. 

His mother and Padme were coming and he wasn’t going to be late for anything. So despite wanting to check exactly how much time he had left of a class he usually enjoyed, he kept his head down and worked on his assignments, making sure that the belts and the gears were running smoothly. He was nearly done, but didn’t want to deal with the usual snideness from other classmates whenever he showed them up. 

At twelve, he was miles ahead of the competition and the fourteen year olds slated for the Corps hated it. He was also fairly aware that if he had been on his way to being a padawan, he’d have a lot more than snideness and contempt to deal with. 

He chewed on his bottom lip, reaching for a wrench when the mood in the workshop shifted to curious surprise that washed over all of them. Anakin winced at how strong the wave was, forcing him to look up to see a Cathar Padawan murmuring a request to Lecturer Ryson, a cranky Twi’lek with a gift for machinery. 

Anakin put the wrench back in his toolbox, the Force telling him that the class was over for him.   _ They  _ were here. Finally. 

He knew the Force was right when he saw Lecturer Ryson look at him and nod, his dismissal complete for the day. Anakin returned the nod, packed up his tools and project, locked them up in the cupboard and headed to the doorway.

“Padawan Orim is to take you to the visitor’s hall. You are also to be dismissed for the next four cycles. Dismissed, Skywalker.”

Anakin blinked, barely recalling to bow to his instructor before Padawan Orim moved off, clearly impatient to have his task over and done with. His emotions clear by how his ears flattened back against his skull. Anakin moved fast, not wanting to annoy the Padawan anymore than necessary. As it was, Orim gave him a small growl, putting on more speed to make it to the visitor’s hall in what Anakin was sure was much faster than he’d ever done it on his own.

“Here. You’re on your own after this. I have to get back to my real work.” Orim sniffed, leaving Anakin at the door as he stalked off, his tail twitching with every step.

Anakin barely had time to bite the inside of his cheek and not laugh when he was shoved over by a small hurricane of energy slamming into his middle and knocking him over. Lighting shot across his vision at the moment of contact, making him pass out for a few seconds. He regained his senses again in time to land on his butt. Both Anakin and his attacker sprawled out in the hall, his head slamming dully into the door and making him see stars because of it. 

He didn’t have time to wonder about who or what had knocked him down and nearly brained him, since he found himself looking up at the amused faces of Qui-Gon and his mother. 

“Ani! Are you alright?” His mother asked in a high pitched voice as Qui-Gon basically picked him up and set him on his feet. He blinked a couple of times to stop the spinning, ignoring the murmurs and high exclamations of concern by Obi-Wan and Padme. 

He opened his eyes and tried to not let his heart sink in disappointment when he saw that Padme and Obi-Wan’s attention was taken up by a smallish togruta. A togruta who was visibly upset and in tears over the entire situation. Anakin could also tell they were deeply embarrassed by the way their montral stripes got darker. There was also an undercurrent of fear there that made him push his disappointment away. 

“Yeah, mom. I’m fine. I think the youngling needs more help. Why are they scared?”

Qui-Gon frowned. “They’re not supposed to be out of the creche without a minder. They must have gotten lost. Or snuck out.”

Qui-Gon smiled was sympathetic once he figured out the reason for their behaviour. “They thinks they’re going to get a lecture from us.”

Anakin snuck a glance at the older man, fully aware that neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan would do such a thing. But the little one didn’t know that. And he doubted that they would stop crying long enough for them to explain. 

Or worse, cry more, since Qui-Gon was such a big man. Despite his patience and calm, younglings were always scared of him at first. Especially ones that were as young as the togruta in front of them. Sighing a bit, he went over to the still upset togruta, knowing all too well what he needed to do.

Anakin knelt in front of them, giving Obi-Wan and Padme a small smile as he moved in to finish the task that they hadn’t been able to manage. He cleared his throat and put a bit of a Force suggestion to them, getting their attention. 

They fell silent, their big blue eyes focusing on him as the suggestion worked. They hiccupped a bit, but it looked like the waterworks had finally stopped. He could feel the older knight’s amusement as they watched him, making him a bit nervous as he focused on his task. It wasn’t hard. He had the job of soothing the younger slaves when he wasn’t working and knew how to handle younglings.

“Hi. I’m Anakin.”

The togruta blinked and sighed, shuddering a bit as they got a hold of themselves again.

“I’m Ahsoka. Are you hurt?”  Anakin shook his head, reaching out to wipe her tears away with his sleeve. He had barely touched her face when the same bolts of lighting struck again, making him and Ahsoka cry out in surprise.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were right there beside them, both of them probing into the Force while making sure that neither youngling had been hurt. 

Yet the Force hummed. Content and self-satisfied, making them both look at the younglings who were staring at each other with wide eyes as they waited for the elder Jedi to explain what had just happened. 

“Did this happen before? This surge of energy between you?”

Qui-Gon’s question made them look at each other closely and nod, both of their eyes getting bigger as they realised when they had felt it. 

“It was when Ahsoka had crashed into me that it happened. It was just a moment, but I blanked out. But it was the same thing. The electricity.” Anakin explained, while Ahsoka nodded fervently. The two men looked at each other, holding what looked to be a silent conversation between them before they regretfully turning to their partners. 

Anakin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he realised how painfully  _ obvious _ it was that Obi-Wan and Padme, and Qui-Gon and his mother had  _ something _ between them. He felt slightly like a fool for not seeing it earlier and an ache that he had missed his chance to talk to Padme. It was a small ache, like a light bruise that would fade in time, he was sure. 

He didn’t know exactly how he was sure of it, but it was as if the Force was assuring him it was going to happen and to not worry. Things were different and he shrugged it off to examine the whys later. His attention was needed in the here and now. 

“We’re going to the Council. This is an unexpected turn of events.” Qui-Gon’s voice through Anakin’s musings. He looked at Ahsoka again before standing up and looking at the Jedi, who looked as if they were finished their conversations with their resigned looking partners. 

“Why do we have to go? Why is our meeting such a big deal?” Anakin had barely finished speaking when Ahsoka tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her, wondering why she had done that when her fingers brushed against his wrist and-

_ “We’re bonded, Anakin. That’s why.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not planned this to be posted on Valentine's Day, but oh well. A few notes on this chapter:  
> Padme and Obi-Wan: They're of age, both of them. Three years have passed since they last saw each other. Padme is 18 and in this verse, they have five years between them.   
> Qui-Gon and Shmi-They're not the central focus here, that's why they got an implied scene rather than a bit more explicit one. That's it.  
> Anakin and Ahsoka-They also have five years between them from what I have seen in the canon sources. So Anakin is 12 and Ahsoka is seven.


	7. Testing, Testing, I'm Still Suggesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankin and Ahsoka get their issues sorted, Padme, Bail, and Mon Motha start planning, and Qui-Gon and Mace start having some late night discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to include too much of an outside element into the story, but it can't be avoided due to Padme's situation. I also admit that the end part was inspired by a bit of the Master and Apprentice novel excerpt that was put out a week or so back. I promise that the next chapter will have more of a focus back on the interpersonal.

“This is a rare mess that you have found yourselves in.” Mace commented blandly, making Qui-Gon want to roll his eyes at it. Instead, he looked at Obi-Wan, who gave him a glimmer of a smile despite the amusement that was coursing through their bond. Later they would dissect it. Right now, they had to figure out what to do about the nascent bond between Anakin and Ahsoka. 

Mace cast them a level glance. “But then it is coming from you, so it’s far from surprising.”

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at that statement. “As much as it is part of my trademark, and to some extent, Obi-Wan, this was quite unplanned. Does the Council have anything to perhaps aid in the situation?”

It was a respectful enough remark, but some of the members looked to take offence at it and murmured amongst themselves as they focused on the issue at hand. 

Or rather, the younglings at hand, who were intimidated by being in front of the Council and were more or less hiding in Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s robes as they stood there, waiting for the Council to decide on their fate. Ahsoka was trying to be brave, but Obi-Wan could feel her trepidation in the Force and in the way that she clung to his hand. Anakin made a better show of it, but he was still standing closer to Qui-Gon than he usually did. 

“Not yet. We need to discuss the situation further. Consult with Master Nu as well, due to the rarity of bonds themselves. There must be a precedent for a bond showing up in younglings. If one doesn’t appear, we will meet again and make a decision.”

Mace announced, glancing around his fellow Council members in case they had something to add. 

“Think on this, we must. Until then, same clan and area, they must be in. Yes.” Master Yoda added, tapping his claws on his chair. He nodded and turned away, clearly dismissing them. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gave a small bow before they shepherded the children back to the creche, something that Anakin wasn’t too happy about. He had been recently out of the creche and to come back to it, even for his bond mate was not an appealing recourse. 

“We’ll figure something out soon. I know you need your privacy at this time.” Qui-Gon assured Anakin, picking up on his thoughts as they walked down the halls to speak to the Creche Master. 

“But with the bond, you do need to be close and Ahsoka is younger and a girl.” Obi-Wan pointed out, trying to soothe the sting of having to regress back to childish quarters. 

Anakin’s face flushed pink and looked at Ahsoka, whose montrals were switching back and forth between navy and blue. She had grasped the situation quickly and Anakin felt a bit like a fool for not noticing it. They were right, of course. All that hadn’t been spelled out and all that had been. 

“Think of it as having a padawan of sorts, if that helps.” Qui-Gon suggested gently, trying to smooth over the the awkward situation between them all. 

Anakin made a face at that suggestion, yet he was clearly intrigued by it since his Force signature got lighter and he actually managed a small smile at Ahsoka, who visibly relaxed once she got that assurance. Her montrals stopped changing colours and she didn’t cling as tightly to Obi-Wan as she had been as they walked through the halls, finally making it to the Creche. 

“Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi, It is a surprise to see you both here. What can I do for you?”

Master Garrau, an affable looking Cathar with no mane and striped fur asked as he came up to them, a baby in the crook of one arm and a toddler Togruta clinging to his robes. Both youngling were staring up at the Master and the Knight along with the older initiates standing beside them. One of them being old enough to be in the dorms instead of the creche. 

“Master Garrau, it has been awhile, yes. We’re wondering if Anakin could return to the creche and be placed in with Ahsoka’s clan. They have developed a bond so the Council suggested that maybe this would be the best thing to do in the meantime.”

Qui-Gon stated calmly, gesturing to Anakin and Ahsoka, who were smiling faintly at the Creche master. He always made the students feel safe. Even Obi-Wan had fond memories of the gentle Master before he was placed in the dormitories. 

Master Garrau tilted his head to the side as he weighed their words. “I don’t see it being a problem. In fact, we could have them move in this afternoon. Ahsoka, your clan is in the salles, you could join them there while Anakin, is it?” Anakin nodded shyly. “While Anakin moves in. Clan Shilldrake. Do you remember?”

Anakin’s smile got wider at that. “Good. You can pick a bed and a cubby there. Once you’re done, will you be joining Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi for dinner?”

The older Jedi looked at each other, nodding before they turned back to Master Garrau.

“Good. In the meantime, would you be able to offer some help with the younglings?”

Before they could say anything, Master Garrau placed the baby in Qui-Gon’s arms and the toddling Togruta towards Obi-Wan. Once that was done, Master Garrau beckoned to Anakin and led him out of the room, leaving the older Jedi standing with the younglings. 

“We do as he says, I guess.” Obi-Wan sighed, picking up the toddler and smiling at the solemn child.

“I guess so.” Qui-Gon agreed as he cuddled the baby, making her giggle and coo. 

~*~*~*~*~

Padme sat down on the sofa across from Bail and Mon Mothma, the other senators looking as confused as she felt at the last session that had just transpired. 

Bail poured all of them a drink, serving them before he sat down and took a sip of the expensive whiskey he kept on hand for occasions such as this one. He swallowed, savouring the harsh burn of it before he cleared his throat to address Padme. 

“Do you think it could work? What the Duke of Serannos is proposing in the Senate? To have it be split and to give more of a voice to the Mid and Outer Rim planets?”

Padme toyed with her glass, sipping at it as if it contained poison rather than fine whiskey as she thought about her reply.  Deciding she needed the liquid courage, she took a long swallow and took her time getting it down as she weighed her words.

“It would certainly win the Republic more goodwill from the Mid and Outer Rim and Wild Space if that’s the case. It would certainly stop the discontent that the Trade Federation and the Embargoes brought up. Granted,” She raised her glass to point at Bail and Mon Mothma, “It will cause friction with the Inner Rim. I know Mas Amedda and maybe Senator Palpatine might not like it.”

Mon Mothma nodded. “He would. Yet they can’t deny that it’s the best for keeping the Republic from cracking even worse than it has been. You have to admit that it has been happening for quite a long time now. The Blockade of Naboo was part of that.”

Bail and Padme looked at each other and nodded. That had been their shared conclusion once they had spoken after they had first convened after the day’s session had been dismissed.

“That’s quite true. Besides, you have to admit that the Duke’s brass for presenting this alternative at the Senate.” Bail pointed out, drinking down the last of his whiskey, and standing up quickly to refill his glass. There was no way he was doing this sober. He gestured to the bottle and Mon Mothma nodded, raising her glass for him to pour more. Padme quickly finished hers off and put her hand over her glass.

Bail shrugged, filled his own and sat down again. 

“It might be a shock, but it’s what we need at the moment. The Republic needs a shift. Maybe this is the shift that we need to make it much more workable.” Padme stated.

Mon Mothma frowned. “What if it goes the opposite of what we think?”

“War is what would happen and we need to do everything we can to not make it happen.” Padme retorted, the whiskey going to her head. Mon Mothma raised an eyebrow and caught Bail’s eye. He took another sip of his drink, taking his time to voice his opinion forward.

“I’m in agreement. We have to work together. Build alliances and see this through. I don’t think that the Duke has war as his first option...But if he does, we need to get ready.” Mon Mothma pointed out, making Padme and Bail murmur their agreement. 

“Great. It’s settled. Next session, we see what we can do.”

~*~*~*~*

Qui-Gon found himself restless after waking up to take care of nature. After finding himself tossing and turning in his bed for what felt like hours, he decided to get up and go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Maybe meditation in one of his favourite places in the Temple could help him get relaxed enough to sleep a bit more.

He wasn’t on the mission roster and neither was Obi-Wan, since they were still dealing with the question of Ahsoka and Anakin’s bond. Plus, Padme had put in a request for both of them to be their guard, leaving them temple bound for the time being. He was positive it was simply a way to give them more time to be together, but he said nothing. 

He needed the time to rekindle the relationship between himself and Shmi and also gave him time to think as to whether he could leave the Order as he had been weighing as his correspondence with Shmi continued. Obi-Wan was a good knight and could stand on his own. Anakin was on his way to being a good mechanic. The bond might complicate things a bit, but he was sure that it would be able to be handled. He could go if he chose.  _ If _ he chose. 

Weighing his options as he made his way to the room, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t see Mace until he had settled down by his favourite tree. 

“You’re also restless tonight?” Mace asked quietly, making Qui-Gon jump at the question. 

“You also?” Qui-Gon asked as he tried to compose himself after his shock while Mace tactfully waited for him to do so. Once that was done, Mace gave Qui-Gon a level look. Qui-Gon noticed and sighed heavily. 

“I know that look. What’s on your mind, Mace?” Qui-Gon queried, making his friend laugh softly. 

“Of course you do. We have been discussing things in the Council ever since Naboo. Things have been, shall we say, moving. There are shatterpoints and I can tell that things will be coming to a head.” He paused as he sat back on the bench he had been meditating on, waiting for Qui-Gon to show. He had seen that this was his chance to address the issue that he had seen in one of his visions and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

Qui-Gon hummed. “What do you plan to do about it and why would I be involved? I know how your mind works, Mace. So you might as well tell me.”

Mace laughed softly as he folded his hands and turned to look Qui-Gon square on. “A seat on the council. Will you take it if it is offered to you?”


	8. Exit, Exit, Somehow I Guessed It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have an honest heart to heart about the offer that has been made to Qui-Gon. Senator Palpatine gets shocking news, prompting Shmi to urge Padme to seek the Jedi's guidance.

 

Qui-Gon was sitting up at the little kitchenette table, a steaming cup of tea at his elbow and a distracted expression on his face when Obi-Wan entered the room the next morning. Although Qui-Gon was an early riser, he wasn’t  _ that _ much of an early riser. It looked like he had been up for quite awhile and he felt agitated and not as peaceful as he usually did. 

Concerned, Obi-Wan made his way to the table and sat across from his former Master. 

“Is there something wrong, Master?” Obi-Wan asked, snapping Qui-Gon out of his muddled thoughts. Qui-Gon started, blinking a bit before smiling tiredly and smoothing down his beard.

“Unfortunately, yes. Would you like some tea? I could use a different perspective on this.” Qui-Gon replied, already moving to grab another mug and pour tea for his fellow knight. 

“Sure, I’ll do what I can. So what’s the issue?”

Obi-Wan asked as he picked up the mug and cradled it so that the warmth would leach into his cold hands. Qui-Gon took a sip of his tea before he spoke. 

“I have been offered a seat on the Council.”

Obi-Wan blinked, looking down at his tea, letting the announcement sink in. 

He never thought that Qui-Gon would want a seat on the Council, with how differently he thought about being a Jedi and their work. He saw it more of a calling and followed the Force, rather than the Council dictates. He disliked the idea of the Council being bound to the Republic.

Despite not speaking of it much, Obi-Wan had an inkling that the last mission before Naboo had affected him more than he let on. He had heard Qui-Gon’s delirious mutterings when he was healing in Naboo and they had chilled him. 

_ “Not an attack dog. Not what the Force wants. Not an attack dog…” _

Obi-Wan recalled the words clearly then as he took a long swallow of tea. Not Sapir. Something darker. Richer and tasting faintly of Bergamot. It surprised him, since it was quite a drastic change for him to switch the tea he had favoured since Tahl’s death. 

He savoured it, deciding he liked it before he broke the silence. 

“What prompted the offer? Not that you aren’t overdue for consideration, I mean.” Obi-Wan amended, making Qui-Gon grin ruefully. He understood what Obi-Wan was getting at. Obi-Wan floundered a bit until Qui-Gon waved his hand for him to continue. 

“You’re not the kind of Jedi that the Council usually looks to join its ranks. So why was the offer put on the table now?” Obi-Wan wondered, picking up his mug and taking a sip of his tea.

Qui-Gon shrugged, drinking his own tea as well. 

“That’s what I intend to find out fully. Mace wasn’t forthcoming when he made the suggestion to me last night in the room of a thousand fountains. He only mentioned shatterpoints. Nothing else, really.”

Obi-Wan frowned as he sat back, stroking his own short beard as he pondered the information.

“Shatterpoints would be a good enough reason for bringing you onto the Council. You can catch what was missed. Or provide a different perspective.”

Obi-Wan offered, making Qui-Gon nod. 

“I thought the same when the position was offered to me. The Senate is shifting and there are signs in the Force that things are also moving in a different direction. It doesn’t feel quite as dark. Or as full of unanswered questions as it was earlier.”

Qui-Gon presented to Obi-Wan, who realised what his master was saying was true. The Force didn’t feel as dark or as foreboding. Nor had he had the same uneasiness as he did when he had a hint of the Unifying Force as was usually the case. It had been so gradual that he hadn’t seen it happening until Qui-Gon had pointed it out. 

“It would be a good thing if you were to sit on the Council and be able to affect some kind of change as you had always wanted to.” 

Qui-Gon grimaced. “It could be. I’m not going to deny that it would be a great opportunity as you say. Yet, I’m torn, since it would mean staying in the Order longer than I had planned for it to happen.”

Obi-Wan put his mug down, moving closer to look at his former Master.  He swallowed hard, rubbing his chest as if to ease the shock of the news that Qui-Gon had just dropped onto him. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, his hands tightly gripping his elbows as he grasped for words to counter that announcement. 

He opened and closed his mouth in a few abortive tries before he finally settled on the first thing that had popped into his mind.

“When did you decide you were going to leave the Order?” ( _ When did you decided you were going to leave me?)  _ He sent that through the bond before he could shut it, making Qui-Gon wince in pain when it hit him. Both of them shut their shields down fast, but the questions had been asked.

Obi-Wan queried, proud that his voice didn’t shake when he said the words, his inner turmoil hidden for the time being.

Qui-Gon shook his head, his face flushing slightly as he realised how much turmoil and pain he had caused his former apprentice.

“After Shmi’s last letter. I would like to leave the Order and build a life of my own and share it with the woman I love. But with the way that things are going…” He paused and looked sharply at Obi-Wan before he continued. “And after talking the matter further with you, Obi-Wan, I don’t know if I would simply be able to walk away now.”

He sent a wave of apology and comfort through their bond, hoping that Obi-Wan would take the peace offering he was giving. He thought that it wouldn’t be received when he felt the faintest brushing of acceptance at his shields.

That and the reply made Obi-Wan’s body relax a fraction at the reply. He had expected a different answer. Maybe some coldness and he felt a small bit of shame at his relief and the comfort that had followed right after. He hated to admit that as much as he wanted Qui-Gon’s happiness, he still wasn’t ready to watch him walk away from the Order. He still wanted and needed to be with his former Master. 

It was attachment, he was all too aware of it. But Qui-Gon meant so much to him he couldn’t just calmly walk away. He loved the man deeply and as selfish as it sounded, he was glad that Qui-Gon was delaying his departure. 

“You’re not anymore selfish than I am.” He shook his head and reached out to clasp Obi-Wan’s hand, making him colour slightly at the warmth that enveloped his cold hand. 

“Duty aside, I find you are the partner that I have wanted to work with that I had thought you would turn out to be. I am proud to stand by your side. I care about you deeply, Obi-Wan. If and when I do leave, I will let you know in advance. I promise.”

Obi-Wan lowered his hand and covered Qui-Gon’s hands with his.

“So you have decided.”

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. “You know I have.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Padme and Shmi exchanged glances as they watched Queen Jamilah standing across the way from a clearly shocked Senator Palpatine. As much as he was trying to hide his surprise, the Queen’s request had shaken him. 

It had come as a surprise to all when the Queen had asked to see the both of them after the session had split up for the day. It had been even more shocking when the Queen had asked Senator Palpatine for his badge of office as soon as they had entered the chambers. 

“Your Majesty, are you sure that this is what you want?” He asked, his tone one of disbelief as he spoke. 

The Queen raised her chin and nodded. “I am. Senator Amidala has done an admirable job of representing Naboo in the last few sessions and as per the rules, we can only have one representative from the planet. So I choose her. Your service has been greatly appreciated and will not be forgotten, Sir Palpatine.”

She held out her hand for the pin that the Senator of Naboo held for their terms.

Padme and Shmi watched, while Sabe watched, careful to step closer to Padme. The Queen’s handmaids were doing the same. There was a thick tension in the air as the Queen waited for the erstwhile Senator to hand over his badge, which the senator did with slow, deliberate movements that made the handmaids watch carefully until it had been deposited into Queen Jamilah’s hand. 

She closed her hand over it and put it in her gown pocket, nodding at the former Senator. 

“Thank you for all your service. You are dismissed, Sir Palpatine. The Senate is aware of the holdover. I took the liberty to contact them earlier.”

Palpatine’s smile turned sickly, and Shmi gasped and clung tightly to Padme’s hands as a wave of malevolence washed over the room and was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Of course. How very efficient of you, your majesty. By your leave then.” 

Palpatine replied smoothly, his politician’s facade firmly back in place as he bowed to the women and left the chambers, the door echoing behind him as he did. 

Padme breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to Sabe, who quickly searched for any listening devices or explosives in the chamber, the other handmaid’s doing the same. Shmi though, shook and her nails dug into Padme’s arm, making her cry out in pain. 

“Shmi! What’s wrong?”

Shmi looked at Padme with wide, fear-filled eyes. 

“Padme, we need to tell Qui and Obi about this. There was something wrong and evil in the Senator. They need to know about him.”

Padme felt ice form in the pit of her stomach. “Why do you think that?”

Shmi swallowed hard. “His eyes, Padme. For a split second, they were yellow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just have gotten hectic, hence the lateness of this update. I was debating making Qui-Gon strike out, but then Obi-Wan was the turning point of it going differently. I am not sure about the galatic senate rules, but for argument's sake, let's say that it's only one rep per planet.   
> And yes, he will slime his way back. Or try. Anyways, enjoy.


	9. You and I Must Just Be The Best Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council moves on the suggestions of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, as well as the Queen of Naboo. But they have enemies and they have struck first, claiming their first victim and pushing Padme and Obi-Wan into action.

Qui-Gon pulled Shmi into his arms, comforting her in the Queen’s chambers after she had told him and Obi-Wan what she had seen and felt. He held her, letting her borrow from his strength just that once before she composed herself and was able to stand on her own two feet again. 

“This is what I had feared those years back. That there was something off in the balance. Something that we were missing and couldn’t see. And now, we need to stop the threat before it gets worse.”

Qui-Gon stated, letting Shmi pull aside to stand next to a visibly shaken Padme, who was being mostly held up by a worried Obi-Wan. The Queen and her handmaidens waited anxiously for a decision to be made before they moved on with their own plans. 

Padme took a deep breath and exhaled in an effort to calm down and gather her wits as to what to do next. She looked at Obi-Wan, whose eyes were focused inward as he worked through the variables in front of them. She shook herself a bit before she spoke. 

“We need to cut off all his security clearances then. Get all his files and slice into his personal databases and files. We need to find out exactly how deep and how far his machinations have gone.”  Padme instructed Sabe and Rabe, who only grinned. 

“On it. We’ve already got someone working on him ever since we suspected Dorme wasn’t quite as loyal as she seemed and bacta firms started to have him as a major shareholder.” Rabe added as she pulled out her comm and rapidly sent off a series of messages. 

The Queen’s eyes narrowed. “Buy it all back then. And check if any munitions companies have suddenly been sold or bought out.”

The handmaids, along with Sabe and Rabe, bowed and moved to do as they were bid. 

“I suspected that he was aiming for something. I just didn’t realise exactly  _ what _ he was aiming for.” She took off her heavy headpiece and rubbed her forehead, smearing her makeup. She rubbed it all off before turning to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. 

“Please let us know what the Council can do to aid us in this. I fear that we may have unleashed a serious threat not just in the Senate, but upon the galaxy itself.”

Obi-Wan’s face paled as he looked at Qui-Gon, then at Padme. 

“And on Padme also. I wouldn’t put it past him to try and have her killed.” Obi-Wan explained, making Padme pale for a moment and for the Queen to sigh.

“We need to get to the Council and fast. Who knows what plans he has made in case this was to happen. Padme and Shmi, with us. Queen Jamilah, please be careful.”

Qui-Gon addressed the Queen, who gave him a half-hearted curtsey before they exited her quarters, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on high alert as they had their partners walk between them as they hurried towards the Temple and to the Council.

~*~*~*~*~

Mace steepled his fingers as he digested the information that had been brought forth to the Council. He didn’t bother to look at Qui-Gon, since the other Master was all too aware of what Qui-Gon thought should be the plan of action in regards to Palpatine. He did, however, glance at his own protege and at Qui-Gon’s grandmaster, Yoda, for their input. 

“Act, we must on this.” Yoda finally concluded, his ears drooping at the decision. He had hoped that Darth Maul had been a fluke, but the truth in Shmi Skywalker’s comments had made that hope vanish. They had a Sith in their midst and they needed to neutralise him fast. 

“What does the Council recommend we do in this occasion? Other than putting guards on the Naberrie family and the Senator herself. I wouldn’t be surprised if Palpatine already had a scheme in hand to get rid of her and scurry his way into the Queen’s graces again.”

Qui-Gon pointed out calmly, but only barely just. 

“That’s very true. Do you have someone in mind to guard the Senator?” Depa asked him. 

“Obi-Wan. They spent enough time together while I was convalescing in Naboo. He did a great job with Duchess Kryze. I am confident he will do the same with Senator Amidala.”

Qui-Gon pretended to not see the glances that Mace and Depa exchanged and only raised an eyebrow, daring them to say something, anything about the situation. It may have been a slight pushing of the Code, but Qui-Gon didn’t care. They had a threat to neutralise and they needed to do it fast. 

“That’s taken care of. We need to pull all of the Jedi from the Outer Rim missions and have them based at the Temple. I fear that we may need all the manpower possible for what is coming up.” Mace stated, making the rest of the Masters confer and amongst themselves and send out messages to their fellow Masters and Knights. 

“And Dooku? Should anything be done in regards to him and Serennos?”

Qui-Gon flinched at Rancis’ words, but didn’t say anything and simply turned to Mace and Adi Galla.

“Not yet. He doesn’t seem to be under suspicion now that the Republic has acquiesced to listen to the neglected planets. No. We will keep an eye on him. But our focus is on Palpatine and anything else that he is connected to. Mace, you and Adi Galla, along with Shaak Ti will go and track him.”

Qui-Gon sat back in his chair and looked at Master Yoda, who nodded, his ears moving up and down. 

“Quick, we must be. Short, time is.”

Not another word was said before the Masters went off to do their assigned tasks.

~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan and Padme jumped apart from each other when the door slid open to reveal a bemused Qui-Gon as he entered the sitting room and sat across the couch where Obi-Wan and Padme sat. 

He looked around, obviously looking for Shmi which prompted Obi-Wan to speak up.

“Shmi is with Anakin and Ahsoka. She wanted to have supper with them. She will come by later.” Obi-Wan explained, making Qui-Gon visibly relax. Qui-Gon nodded and sat back, his expression distant as he lost himself deep in his thoughts.

Obi-Wan and Padme exchanged glances as they waited for Qui-Gon to let them know what had been decided by the Council and tried to not fidget impatiently as they did so. 

Luckily, it wasn’t a long time and Qui-Gon came back to himself in a few minutes and quickly outlined the Council’s decision.

“You will need to go away from both Coruscant and Naboo if this is to work, Padme. One of Alderaan’s moons should work. Surely there is always a steady stream of settlers and refugees that you can blend in with.” 

Padme nodded in agreement. “That will be possible with no problem. WIll I be going alone?”

“Obi-Wan will go with you. Not only does he have a sterling track record in guarding politicians, I am far too visible and too well known. Obi-Wan can blend in a bit better. It would be far too suspicious if I were to go.” Qui-Gon grinned then.

“At least those were the reasons that Council believes I volunteered Obi-Wan for the mission.” He explained as he sat back and looked at them.

Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other and nodded. “Thank you for doing this, Qui-Gon. It means a lot of me. To us. So when do we leave?”

Qui-Gon looked at them. “In a day’s cycle. We’re arranging transport. I feel that it would be better if you and Shmin stayed in the guest quarters in the temple. We don’t know if-”

He was interrupted by both his comm and Obi-Wan’s going off at the same time, making all of them jump in the silence of the sitting room.  Padme’s own comm joined in the cacophony of the room and all of them moved to answer.

Padme was first to get her message, making her drop the comm onto the carpet and cover her mouth in horror.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon got theirs at the same time, making them both look at each other before they turned to look at a horrified Padme. 

“Which one of your handmaidens was it that they killed?”

Qui-Gon asked, as Obi-Wan moved closer to comfort her. 

Padme swallowed and lowered her hands to her lap, where she kneaded the skirt of her dress as she fought to compose herself.

“It wasn’t Sabe or Rabe, if that was what you were wondering. I just got the confirmation from both. It was Dorme, one of my former handmaidens. She must have tried to access the encrypted files in the Senate and they thought they got me then. Poor Dorme.”

Padme murmured, trying to not cry over the death of Dorme. They may not have been close like they had been in the past, but they had spent years together. She hadn’t forgotten that.

“Poor Dorme indeed. But it begs the question: Why was she going into the Senate for those files in the first place?” Obi-Wan wondered, making all of them still and think on it. 

Qui-Gon looked grim. “It was either Palpatine or you have another player in the game. And you will need to show up at the Senate to show that it wasn’t you.”

Padme nodded. “Then we have to move. I’ll contact Rabe and Sabe and the Queen.”

“And we shall move up the plans to get you out. The farther you are from Coruscant, the better it will be.”

Padme and Obi-Wan nodded. “Let’s get started then.”


	10. No More Last PLace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets a vision that needs to be acted on immediately. Qui-Gon and the Council go into action and Palpatine bets with his own skin in a desperate bid to regain power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter of the story where Palpatine decided he was just going to play his cards and just go for it. Anakin's visions and what followed after just felt right to have and the last chapter will be a Coda for all of this.

 

Anakin woke up abruptly, gasping for air as he tried to calm down from the nightmare he had just had. Forgetting he wasn’t in his old room, he was gulping in air loudly and trying hard to not whimper in fear at the nightmare that he was all too aware of being a vision. Yet he didn’t want to admit it just yet. 

The idea of Qui-Gon and his mother being killed by that creepy old man with the yellow eyes...He shuddered and curled up into himself, trying very hard to not whimper while his heartbeat slowed down. 

He sat like that, unmoving for several minutes before he felt a small hand brush through his hair. Glancing up, he felt warmth and relief flood through his bond with Ahsoka. He drank in the warmth and concern that she was pouring into it, no doubt due to her being woken up by his state. He cringed at that, but Ahsoka didn’t let him feel bad or guilty about it.

_ “You’re sad. Let me help you. You’ve done it for me too! Let me help you!”  _

Without waiting for a reply, she crawled into his bed and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could, holding him and rocking him back and forth like Master Garrau did for all the younglings. She did this for a few moments before said Master entered their little space as quietly as he could. 

“Did you have a vision, Anakin?” 

The Creche Master asked as he sat down beside them, his eyes shining in the law darkness as he waited for Anakin to reply. 

“I did. As much as I want it to be a nightmare, I know it isn’t one.” He paused to take a deep breath to fully compose himself before he answered the question completely.

“I had a vision. About Master Qui-Gon and my mother. That this old man with yellow eyes and a red sabre killed them.”

Master Garrau sat up straight at that, growling softly at what he had been told. 

“Come, we have to tell the Council. Up, Ahsoka, Anakin.”

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other, confused as to why Master Garrau was wanting them to go the Council with him at this time of night. He noticed the confusion and smiled gently before he ushered them to their feet.

“It was a vision. I have no doubt it was since you woke me with the strength of your emotions in the Force. I was coming to check up on you because of that and now I understand why I needed to be here. Come, we don’t have time to waste.”

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded, following the quickly moving creche Master Garrau to the Council room, a place that Anakin didn’t think that he’d be back to ever again. 

They entered the Council chamber after a rush through the temple, finding many of the Council Members in session despite the late hour. Master Qui-Gon gave them a worried smile as they entered the room and Anakin could feel his worry bright as day in the Force. In fact, he could feel worry and unease in the room that was only broken by Master Adi Galla, who turned to acknowledge the Creche Master and his charges.

“Master Garrau.” Adi Galla greeted Master Garrau before she turned her violet gaze to Anakin and Ahsoka.

“Skywalker, Initiate Tano. To what do we owe this visit from you at this hour?”

Anakin looked at Master Garrau and then at Master Galla. 

“I had a vision, Master Galla. And I fear that Master Jinn and my mother are in danger from an old man with yellow eyes.”

Master Galla raised an eyebrow at that. “An old man?”

Anakin nodded, making Master Windu and Master Qui-Gon lean forward. Yoda frowned and turned to Master Billaba, who turned on a holoprojector. 

“Him, was it?” Master Yoda asked, showing the image of Chancellor Valorum. 

“No. Not him.” Anakin replied. Master Billaba nodded and changed the image. 

Ahsoka whimpered and hid behind Anakin, who gasped and nodded as he jabbed a finger at the image.

“Him! It was him! He had a red lightsaber too!”

Master Windu and Master Qui-Gon looked at each other, furiously whispering to each other before they turned to Master Yoda. 

“Master Yoda, we fear the time has come for us to implement the plan discussed earlier.”

Master Windu spoke up, while Master Yoda’s ears twitched as he nodded his agreement. 

“In this, the Force, May it be with you. Master Billaba and Master Fisto, Take, you should.”

The four Masters stood up and made their way to the exit, Master Qui-Gon being the one to pause and kneel down in front of Anakin and Ahsoka. 

“Please don’t die, Master Qui-Gon.” Anakin pleaded, surprising the older Master, who only smiled gently. 

“I’ll try my best not to, Ani. Now be a good boy and stay with Ahsoka and Master Garrau, yes?”

Anakin nodded and Master Qui-Gon patted him and Ashoka on the shoulder before taking off, leaving them in the Council Chamber with the rest of the Council and the Creche Master.

Anakin watched him go, reaching out to hold Ahsoka’s hand as he did, all the while hoping that his vision wouldn’t come true.

_ “It won’t, Ani. It won’t” _

He turned and smiled gently at Ahsoka. 

Her certainly hoped she was right. He really did.

~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon tried to look as uninterested as possible in the drama unfolding in front of him as he stood guard for “Padme” while Sabe and Shmi stood beside her. He doubted that Palpatine would be so out of control as to commit political suicide by attacking Padme in front of the Queen, Bail Organa, Queen Breha Organa, Mon Mothma, and Chancellor Valorum. Who despite the bland politician’s face, looked like he would have liked to be anywhere else but in that chamber in that present moment. Yet Qui-Gon wouldn’t put it past him to try. 

He shifted his attention to Mace Windu and Depa Billaba, who were also present in the room. He would have been alone, but after the Chancellor and the Queens were asked to be impartial witnesses, Qui-Gon was not taking any chances and was relieved that there was backup. Kit Fisto was on the other side, near the Organas and Mon Mothma, all of them equally important to the Senate and the Galaxy.

He was quite relieved to see Mace and Depa on either side of the Queen and Paddme, since he got a very strong feeling that this was not going to go as smoothly as “Padme” and Queen Jamilah herself had hoped. And if anything, he wouldn’t put it past Palpatine to try to harm them first and leave himself the only Naboo representative.

He had, after all, gotten Dorme, killed in his pursuit to regain the power that was quickly eroding. His deals and bribes having all being found and his accomplices arrested as quietly and quickly as possible while Palpatine sought this audience.

And audience that made Qui-Gon feel the faint turmoil and heaviness in the Force that reminded him of the Reactor room in Naboo, yet not. An unpleasant reminder Qui-Gon found worrisome. He risked a glance over to Shmi and found her wrinkling her nose and subtly stepping away from Palpatine whenever she could. He knew she was sensitive enough in the Force to be bothered so he kept his focus on the man. 

There was something about him that felt far too much of the Darkside and Qui-Gon was going to be extremely careful with him. Especially now that Palpatine was looking like he wasn’t going to be reinstated into the position that he so clearly desired. He glanced at Shmi, who gave him a quick nod of understanding. Good. 

“But your Highness, surely you would want someone else not in the public eye and not a target of assassination to better represent Naboo. I mean, after the incident yesterday, this would be imperative to happen.”

Palpatine stated his case, his voice meant to sound comforting and reasonable. Yet despite the soft tones and assurance that he was putting into his words...It didn’t feel like that was happening to either the Queen of Naboo or any of the witnesses in the room.

In fact, it was making the Queen wrinkle her nose in irritation and for “Padme” and her handmaidens to move closer, some of them even reaching into their pockets for what Qui-Gon knew were weapons of some sort. Qui-Gon felt a frisson of coldness move about the room and he carefully slid his sabre out from its place on his belt.

He could feel the atmosphere in the room ice over and that was when he  _ knew _ that this was it. The others did two and moving as one, used the Force to push the politicians and their bodyguards away and to safety. 

Palpatine snarled as he tried to bring back the Queen, Padme, Shmi, anyone he could use as leverage. But Mace and Qui-Gon stopped him, pushing them all out of the room and sealing themselves, Depa and Kit into the room with Palpatine. 

Palpatine only smiled hideously before a red lightsabre appeared in his hands and he flew at Qui-Gon, who only just had enough warning to deflect his attack and push back, right into Depa’s and Kit’s own charge.

Depa tried but like a spirit, Palpatine side-stepped her and slashed her, cutting off one of her braids, filling the room with the stench of singed hair. She spun, slashing and again missing him by mere centimetres. Kit stepped in, his blade clashing against Palpatine’s in a shower of sparks. 

Impatient, he used the Force to keep Qui-Gon away and knock Mace onto the floor. A situation that didn’t last long enough as Depa stabbed his arm, making him shriek like a wounded sandcat before he unleashed Sith lighting onto her, making her collapse and writhe in wails of agony as the lighting coursed through her body. 

Mace scowled and Qui-Gon shuddered as he fought against Palpatine’s Force manipulations. The feel of Mace’s gathering up his rage to attack was frightening. It was close enough to the dark to make the hair at the back of his neck stand up and for a sliver of ice to go down his spine. He hadn’t fought in such close quarters before and the feel of Mace using his preferred form was nearly suffocating. 

Kit Fisto ket the detente with Palpatine long enough for Qui-Gon and Mace to attack, both engaging the man in a series of attacks too fast for the eye to follow. Palpatine attacked Qui-Gon with lighting, catching him in the chest and hurling him across the room, where he hit a wall and lay still like Depa. Kit attacked, slashing Palpatine deep across his back.

Palpatine shrieked and lashed out with lighting, the attack cut short when he found Mace’s purple lightsabre under his chin. 

Palpatine’s gaze turned to Mace’s and he grinned a horrible grin with a mouthful of broken teeth to show for it that made Mace nearly want to recoil from him. Palpatine then opened his mouth to speak, yet no words came forth. 

His eyes widened, the yellow bleeding out of them as his head toppled to the ground, followed by his body. 

It was only then that Mace switched off his lightsabre and heaved a sigh of relief.

The Sith had been destroyed.

~*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan had exited the bedroom he was sharing with Padme in the small hotel that they had agreed to stay in until they got their orders. Despite it being night, he was feeling off. The bond he had with Qui-Gon was feeling oddly muted and prickly. Yet he couldn’t contact the Council. Or the friends he made in the Senate. Not when he was awaiting orders like his partner was. So far, their comms had remained silent and the holonet was curiously quiet. Something that worried both of them. 

“Something big is going to happen. The question is who will it favour once it does.” Padme had muttered as she had combed through data packets that Sabe was smuggling through to her on a secret comm frequency. 

“I know. Even Qui-Gon has gone quiet. It’s not like him to do so.”

Obi-Wan had agreed, kissing her bare shoulder as he had gone to get some caf.

That memory came back to him as he filled an electric kettle with water to make himself some Sapir tea. 

He had only just switched it on when the worst agony he had ever felt engulfed him, making him shout out and fall to his knees while he clutched at his head in a futile effort to stop the pain that lasted for a few moments more before he blacked out. 

_ “Qui? Qui? Are you alright? Qui?” _

He felt the weak reply of Qui-Gon brush their bond, making him sigh in relief. 

He felt cool hands press down his forehead, chasing the heat and after effects of the pain recede enough for him to open his eyes and see Padme’s concerned face above his. 

“What...What happened?” He managed to rasp out right before Padme’s comm chirped at her.

She answered it and turned the holoprojector function on, showing a grim looking Queen Jamilah.

“ _ Senator, you are requested to come back to the Senate immediately. Sheev Palpatine, a Sith and traitor to the Republic, has been executed. _ ”


	11. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme sits in the Senate, waiting for an important message that will determine her future now that Palpatine is done and the Republic and the Jedi start marking inventory and taking responsibility to make sure the Republic stays as it. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reflect and share a tender moment and Anakin and Ahsoka say their farewells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it says on the tin, a Coda as to how things developed right after the dust settled. To quote the 9th Doctor, "Just this once, Rose, Everybody lives!" well, except Palpatine. Cause screw him.   
> And this is finally done! It was again born between conversations with two lovely mates of mine. Thank you all for sticking with this crazy concept. Cheers!

Padme sat with Bail Organa as they sat in the Senate, while the debates raged. Her fingers were pleating the fabric of her opulent blue gown as she listened to what was a veritable laundry list of all that Palpatine had done while in Office. Trade embargoes. Backroom deals. Bribery. Insider trading. 

And that was after the Jedi Order confirmed that he was a Sith in hiding and had found his last apprentice, a Darth Maul. He was as much of a victim as everyone and the Order was working on rehabilitating him away from his Master’s influence. 

It was one of the measures that the Order had publicly announced. Along with a revision of the Code and the promise of transparency in the future. 

Padme had had to bite back a smile when that bit of news had been read out. She knew why that certain piece of legislation had been decided on. After the news of Palpatine’s affiliations, she wasn’t surprised that the Jedi would re-examine their precious Code and update it as needed. It was far too archaic and it was becoming obvious to the Order that changes, from the leadership down were needed. 

“I heard that they are also looking to restructure their leadership.” Bail had muttered, making Padme nod in agreement.

“Thank goodness for that. 900 years is too much too old to be in power. No wonder why they fossilised.” Padme murmured back, making Bail nod and look back up to the front as more news and updates were read out. 

Padme was only half-listening, the rest of her attention taken up by checking her comm. She was expecting an important message that would determine her future. But so far, her comm was silent. So she listened, noting important points to review for the Queen when she returned to Naboo. So she listened while drafting a memo, impatient for the session to end. 

Her comm rang during the closing speech and she could only just control herself to not check if the message had come. Luckily, the speech was wrapped up quickly, the Speaker reading the room far too well and leaving the heavy business for a week to the day. Sighing in relief, Padme gave Bail a quick goodbye and ran off to check. 

“ _ Dear Senator Amidala. Your suspicions have proved correct. Please message me for a follow-up appointment at your earliest convenience. Regards.” _

Padme let out a sob of shocked disbelief once she read it. 

So she had been right. And now she needed to start making plans.

~*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan entered the garden and couldn’t help but to smile when he saw Qui-Gon sitting on the bench closest to the entrance. He figured that his former Master and mission partner wouldn’t have gone too far, since he had only been released from the infirmary just yesterday. His energy was depleted from the Force lighting he had been hit with. His heartbeat was still a bit too fast and Obi-Wan and Shmi were under strict instructions to bring him back in case he needed medical assistance. 

He knew Qui-Gon had caught the last part, since he raised his head and looked at Obi-Wan flatly. The look was softened by the spark of amusement in his dark blue eyes. 

_ “I’m fine. Honestly. I don’t need a babysitter. Although your company is always appreciated, padawan of mine.” _

Obi-Wan shook his head as he moved towards Qui-Gon, taking a seat on the bench beside the taller man. 

“I know. But you did take a good hit, Qui-Gon. Depa and the others said you were out for awhile. It doesn’t hurt to take precautions.”

Obi-Wan murmured as he covered Qui-Gon’s hand with his and smiled at the older man, making him huff a soft quiet laugh as he turned to look at his former Padawan. 

“If I was as badly injured as in Naboo. I’m not near death’s door this time, Obi-Wan. I truly am not. Besides, between you, Shmi, and Anakin, I’d be an idiot to try and hide any injuries. That I can promise you.”

Qui-Gon replied, making Obi-Wan snicker quietly. Qui-Gon smiled, covering Obi-Wan’s hand with his and squeezing his hand gently. 

“I appreciate it. Thank you for your concern.” Qui-Gon murmured, while Obi-Wan swallowed the sudden thickness in his throat. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the quiet company of each other before Obi-Wan himself broke it. 

“I’m going to miss this. The Temple, the Order.” He whispered, looking up at Qui-Gon, who gave him a soft smile full of understanding. 

“I know. Even though we weren’t always here, it has always been  _ home _ . And it will be a challenge to get used to a new home.” Qui-Gon admitted quietly. 

Obi-Wan nodded, blinking furiously to not let the tears that gathered in his eyes fall. He hadn’t expected when he had handed back his lightsabre, to be so emotional over leaving the Order. He knew Qui-Gon had been the same, no matter how thick his shields. Despite knowing that it was the right decision to make, it had hit them both hard. Yet he could feel that it was right. It didn’t fill him with irrevocable terror and resignation as it did when he had wondered if Satine Kryze would have asked him to stay with her. 

It felt like the most logical step to take now that the depths Palpatine’s corruption and treachery had been discovered. The Republic wasn’t perfect, but it was being worked in a way that the Jedi could begin the process of gracefully separating from the Republic and become an Order, rather than the military arm of the government. His own former Master was leaving the Order to be with the woman he loved as Obi-Wan himself was doing. Their futures weren’t in the Order. Not how Ahsoka and Anakin’s were. 

So they had to bid farewell to the lives and vocations that they had worked to achieve and be on their way to their new lives. 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard a couple of times before he was able to speak. 

“Will you be settling in Naboo? Like Padme and I?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Of course. Shmi and Padme have become quite close and I don’t want to move away from you. You’re my son, Ben. I don’t want to ever be away from you.”

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip, trying to reign in his emotions at hearing Qui-Gon say those words. They had repaired their relationship, but this was still taking him aback, knowing that his former Master saw him as a son, rather than just an apprentice. 

“I...I...I feel the same. You’re like my father and I love you, Qui-Gon. Thank you.”

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

“You’re so welcome, My Ben. Completely welcome.”

It was the last thing Qui-Gon said before Obi-Wan fell into his arms, embracing him as tightly as he dared.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, Naboo, huh?”

Anakin asked as he and Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon off. 

Obi-Wan looked fondly at Padme and nodded. “That’s right. We don’t want to be too far away from you and besides-”

“Besides, my new sibling and cousins will be born soon, right?” Anakin blurted out, making Padme and Shmi blush dark red. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cleared their throats and looked around, hoping that no one else had heard. 

“We’ll keep it a secret. Promise.” Ahsoka whispered, seeing how they looked around the port. She then nudged Anakin who nodded. 

“Promise you’ll come to visit soon?” Anakin whispered softly, making Shmi step closer to her son and look up to him. 

“Of course. We won’t be that far, Ani. All of us.”

Anakin nodded, embracing his mother and then Qui-Gon, who was shocked at the affection. 

“Take care of them for me.” 

Qui-Gon looked at him, nodding in understanding.  “I will, Ani.”

Anakin nodded in satisfaction, turning to Obi-Wan and Padme, who had just finished embracing Ahsoka and saying their goodbyes.

Anakin felt a small pang of sorrow, seeing Padme and Obi-Wan together. Yet he couldn’t begrudge them their happiness. He could feel their love and joy in each other. Just like he could feel the signatures that their love had created. They shone bright, like the one that would be either his brother or sister. 

Maybe in another life...Yet he knew, when he looked at Ahsoka, it didn’t matter. He had more than he had ever imagined in this life and it was just right.

“And you. Take care. And May the Force be with you.” 


End file.
